By the End of the Week
by Solasta15
Summary: Kamilah Shimizu was... who am I kidding? This isn't one of those "description about the protagonist" stories. There's nothing to describe about me... I'm all over the place, emotionally and psychologically. Anyway, you're here to read how problematic my story is, aren't you? Or maybe you're just curious...? Go on, I can't stop you because when I'm dead and gone, I still can't...
1. Infatuation

This was wrong.

"Why..." I muttered.

But it felt so right.

"Because..you're just interesting."

Why―no...how did this happen?

_~?~_

"Alright. Class is dismissed."

I stood up after packing my materials in my bag, then I walked out the classroom.

Before I could step any further, I looked up...

'How did I even get accepted in...?'

Hearing my cell ring, I pulled it out my left breast pocket on my uniform.

I answered, "Hello?" I asked as I continued walking.

["Hurry up, students are staring at me weird..."]

"Okay," I answered solemnly before ending the call and putting my cell back in my pocket.

I descended down the stairs to the next level of the school, then made my way through the hall..trying to avoid as many students as possible.

My eyes widened behind my messy hair when I heard a particular voice, and I attempted to get through the crowd without her noticing me.

'Can't afford to keep him waiting, can't afford to keep hi-'

"Milah!"

I stopped in my footsteps..then slowly turned my head around.

"H-hey..Mina..." I greeted quietly.

"Hm? Who is she?" a..invi―Toru Hagakure asked.

"A friend of mine." Mina approached me and swung her arm around me, "Sooo..is that hot brother of yours picking you up today~?"

I blushed from embarrassment, "Y..yeah..."

"Ooo~, can I join y-"

"N-no...I mean, you would make it awkward; plus, he's older than you. He can be charged!" I scolded her.

"Isn't he, like, 19? I'm 16, only two years until I'm legal," she said positively.

"Have you no shame?" I asked her and she shook her head 'no' to which I face palmed.

"So can I-"

"No! I gotta go, too! He's waiting on m-" I backed into someone, then I looked up.

"Kamilah."

(Kamilah means "Perfect" in Arabic.)

I flinched, "Big brother..."

"What took you so long? You do know we have to be _there_ on time," he asked as he glared down at me.

"I-It wasn't her fault, it's mine! I'm sorry if you had somewhere to be," Mina took the blame.

Hashim looked up and smiled, "No need to apologize, Miss Ashido."

(Hashim means "destroyer of evil" in Arabic, N. Africa.)

"M-Miss? Just call me Mistre―I mean, Mina!" she quickly corrected herself as she blushed, Hagakure had to calm her down.

"Alright," he chuckled out. "Let's go, Kamilah," he told me, and next thing I know, we're outside the gates.

We walked down the sidewalk in silence.

My grip on my bag tightened, "You shouldn't have done that, Shi. What if you could've-"

"Been caught? I'm an alumni of U.A., Milah; I'm sure the teachers there would've just welcomed me back."

"..And Mister Aizawa?"

He cringed, "...Probably the only one who wouldn't have."

I let out a small giggle before he grabbed my left hand with his right, and he teleport us in our destination.

We entered our local clinic, and Hashim signed me in.

'..What a beautiful sunse―red.'

Placing my hands on each side of my head, I slowly shook it with closed eyes.

"Milah?" I heard Hashim call out to me..

I slowly opened my eyes, "Hm?"

A small smile appeared on his lips, "Come on, let's go."

I nodded as he lead the way to wherever patient's room I was supposed to go to.

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

"So, Kamilah, how did your day go at school?" she asked as she held her clipboard and pen, ready to write down my responses.

"It went fine."

"Anything interesting happened?"

"No."

"No new encounters? Only still friends with Mina Ashido?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Are you happy with just one friend?"

"I don't need a lot of friends to be satisfied. I don't care about popularity or any of that. Class 1-A can have all of that."

"Hmm...what do you think of Class 1-A?"

"I think they're hardworking students."

"Do they inspire you to stay on the path you're on?"

"As encouraging as that Midoriya guy is, I don't-"

"Who is Midoriya?"

"He's one of the students in Class 1-A."

"Mhm...now go on."

"As encouraging as he is, especially during the Sports Festival with that spar with Shoto Todoroki, he, nor Mina, nor the class does not inspires me still."

"Then..why do you attend U.A.? Did you want to join the General Class and accidentally got accepted as a hero?"

"None of that, Dr. Momomiya...It's simply to make my big brother happy."

She looked up, "...You still won't tell me why?"

I smiled happily, "Doctor, if I told you...I would have to kill you."

_*Silence*_

She made a small smile, "Understood, Kamilah." She put down her clipboard and pen on a nearby counter, then took off her glasses. "Enough therapy talk, let's have girl talk."

I tilted my head, "Girl talk about what?"

"Like...fashion, cute guys, or dissing guys. Maybe venting something out that your brother has annoyed you with?"

I made an "o" shape with my lips as my eyes sparkled. "O-oh, okay! Um..well..I find Todoroki to be pretty cute..."

She laughed, "The seemingly silent one? That's unexpected of you. What makes him cute?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Momomiya..but I've never told you this for as long as I've been with you, but...I was his childhood friend."

Her blink turned to wide eyes, "...May I ask why you kept that a secret?"

"For a long time, Dr. Momomiya, I couldn't trust you..but I have observed that you are trustworthy."

"I see...Have you ever talked to him whi-"

"No."

"Not even made an appea-"

I shook my head 'no', "Nope."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to hurt him...That's why I transferred to a different middle school in our 2nd year."

"Mm...say, what makes you think he's cute?" she asked with curiosity.

"Despite what I know of his past and how he..despises..certain aspects of himself, I what makes him cute is his multi-colored eyes, his two-toned hair..even his voice," I said in bliss.

"Is it..perhaps you have a crush..on Todoroki-kun?" she asked.

"...I don't know," I answered.

"Did you ever tel-"

I stood up from the chair, "I wouldn't dare! No matter how much I care for him, he must not get so close to me!"

_*Silence*_

Realizing I closed my eyes, I opened them to see Dr. Momomiya staring at me with surprise.

"I..I-I'm sorry, Doctor. I gotta go!" I shouted before grabbing my bag and ran through the door.

I didn't yield or stop when I heard Hashim's calls.

"T-take me somewhere..anywhere tranquil," I whispered to myself...

Then, I found myself in a park where the sun had already set and there are only a few street lamps on.

Looking around, I saw a swing set not far away so I went to go sit on the middle one. I dropped my bag on the concrete, then kicked back and forth lightly.

I looked down at my lap, "Why did I..have to be so messed up? I'm only "dressing to impress". U.A. won't even let me participate in major events because of...that."

Suddenly, my swing stopped, making me lightly gasp.

There were two hands just a few inches above mine on the metal chains...

I looked up...

"Well...a misfit U.A. student."

My eyes slowly widened. I recognized this man..though I was never at that training camp to see what he's capable of, I heard Class 1-A students talk about those eyes that are as blue as fire...

My body began to shake, I wanted and tried to move, but I couldn't. It's as if his gaze held me down.

"You're so struct with fear you can't move. What should I do with you?"

I could feel his hands grip mine..and they slowly began to heat up, no, burn!

Using my psychokinesis, I teleport myself away from him and across the park, breathing heavily as I stared at him.

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked nervously.

He looked up from the empty swing to me, keeping silent, but his facial expression spoke "interest".

I flinched at his gaze. Instead of waiting for an answer, I turned on my feet and ran away as fast as I could.

Pushing pass the branches and whatever else was in my way, I still got myself scratched up.

Hearing something crackle multiple times, I glanced to my left to see blue fire racing with me.

I closed my eyes when I saw it was coming near me.

"Home. Home! HOME!" I screamed when I fell over a log...

Only to land on the entrance way's floor of my home.

I breathed heavily as I frantically checked my body for any burns. I sighed, only scratches.

Getting up, I realized the lights were off...

"Hashim must be out there..looking for me. I-I gotta contact him to come home."

I pulled out my phone from my breast pocket and unlocked it quickly. I pressed contacts and tapped on his name.

It rang two times...

["Oh, thank God. Kamilah, where are you?!"]

"I-I'm at home. Shi, please, come home quick. I-"

Right before me in the entrance way, he appeared pulled me in a hug.

"You're scratched up. Are you hurting? Did anybody hurt you? Were you...out of it for a while?"

"No. After I left the clinic, I went to a park to calm down for a bit, but I wasn't alone. I-I think he tried to burn my hands and I got away from him, but..fire was chasing me, too."

"Did you get burned?" he asked, checking for any burns.

I shook my head 'no', "I'm fine."

He sighed aloud as he held me by my shoulders, "Okay. You should stay home from school tomorrow. I got a job to do in town at noon so I don't want you going anywhere without me with you or my knowing," he told me.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Hey..where's your school bag?" he asked, looking around for the gray and silver bag.

I tilted my head in confusion for a few seconds before my eyes widened in realization.

"Damn it! I left my bag at the park!" I shouted.

"Well..you're not going back to get it. Is it okay if I go check toni-"

I embraced him tightly, "No! I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Since you have work at noon, let's check tomorrow morning."

He rubbed my back with his right soothingly, "If it makes you feel secure, it makes me happy to know you feel better. Go take a relaxing bath while I cook dinner."

I pulled away from him slightly, "Alright," I responded and walked out his grasp and upstairs.

_~Time Skip~_

Like said, that morning, we went to the park, but Hashim kept me behind him in case something did happen.

He looked around the swing set, then turned back to me and shook his head.

"Someone stole it?! Sh-" I held back my fit of cussing. "...*sigh* What should we do now?"

"I can report it to the police on my break. For now, go home and rest. Yesterday's session must've been a little stressful, I assume from you running out like that."

I nodded, then smiled, "See you later and have a good day!" I said before finding myself back in the entrance way of our home.

_*Silence*_

I smiled, "Time for Kamira~.."

Finding myself upstairs in my room, I sat at my desk, turned on my camera, and then my laptop.

I pulled the strands of hair away from my face and took off my jean jacket—I was wearing a white tank top and denim skinny jeans.

"What should I talk about or react to today...? It..wouldn't be wise to talk about last night's events. Perhaps I should live stream and welcome people to ask me questions!"

(I don't know how the live streaming, split screen, camera adjusting, and add-ons, like gifs, sound effects, and all stuff related works, but I'll try my best to describe it.)

Turning my camera on, then switching to video recorder, I pressed live stream on YouTube on my account on my and began.

I looked at the camera with a smile, "Hello~, hello~, hello~, my wonderful fans out there. I decided to-...oh, damn. 20 people already? Didn't think I was that popular.."

I saw a comment saying _You're__ the best, Kamira-chan!_

I placed my right hand over my heart and cooed, "Aww, thank you, Miss..Sakurako. Anyway, I decided to answer some questions today; now, don't try to get too personal with me, okay~?"

The first question was...

"What's my favorite anime?" I asked in bewilderment before I pressed one of the reactions on my touchscreen.

It was Michael Scott from The Office screaming "No! Oh, God, no!" when he was with Toby.

I gave a "really" look with my mouth slightly open...

"I can't choose just one! They're all so wonderful! Especially..*giggles* the man service anime~...*Sigh* Makoto~.."

_"Who is Makoto?"_

"Ohh~, darling~. You haven't been on my channel long if you don't know who Makoto is~. He's my favorite character from Free!."

I bit my bottom lip as I made a ahegao expression, making it look like I was thinking of lewd things.

After a few seconds, I burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh, goodness..something's wrong with me," I said the last sentence with a dark expression, but a smile still on my face.

Looking back at my monitor, I saw a question by a person named Niki.

"How old am I?" I made a smug look, "How old am I? Old enough to know what futanari means," I giggled the last part out.

Another question from Kanra...

"Oh? I didn't think the internet troll was real...Who is my favorite character from _Durarara!_?" I looked directly at the camera and smirked, "If you're a potential hero or already are, you won't agree with my answer."

A person named Mirai made a remark.

I put my hands up and chuckled, "I'm sorry, not sorry. Izaya is just..I understand his logic despite it seeming psychotic. Hell, maybe *giggle* maybe I am a psycho."

'Unknown...?'

I crossed my arms, "...What's my Quirk?"

Smiling nervously, I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand. "Well...it's hard to explain...I don't quite understand it myself..."

Grabbing my Levi neko-chibi plush, I hugged him to my chest and hid my lips and nose behind it.

'This "Unknown" person again...'

"What am I mixed with? Ahahaaa..no one's ever asked that before either, maybe because they didn't want to create an odd atmosphere? But I don't mind answering that; I'm half Japanese and half African, that's why my accent sounds..strange?"

Someone named Neko complimented and commented, _Your accent sounds very unique and lovely, Kamira-chan..and oh, my gosh! Is that Daddy?!_

My eyes widened and I laughed at her comment, then I hugged the plush closer to me.

"Yes, yes, this is Daddy. Guys who are witnessing this right now. Let me and Neko have our moment of fangirling together. It's a man service thing, you wouldn't understand."

_She is right, guys! So Kamira-chan, do you ship Levi with Petra?_

"Hell no," I answered quickly.

_Eriri?_

I began to tremble and steady my breathing as I tried to contain myself.

I cleared my throat, "Neko..you almost triggered something in me, girl.."

_Lol! X3_

"Now! While I answer questions, I'm going to play a video while doing so bc you might be bored if you don't have any questions to ask."

I split screened the live tab from the YouTube screen, and typed in the search bar: Superhero Interview CalebCity, then clicked the first video.

I looked back at the live stream, "...Could I be a...potential villain?"

Puzzled by that question from..Unknown..I noticed my hesitance made people stop all comments.

"...I...I could-...A-anyone could be, really. I am no exception...right?"

Looking back at the video..I let out an unintentional nervous giggle when the guy said "The element of surprise!".

'A villain...a villain doesn't sound too shabby, it's less work than a hero, right? You should become one, Kamilah. Life would be easier if you were gone, you wouldn't be overlooked no longer in class, make your existence kno-"

"No!" I shouted as I put my hands on my head head, then my laptop slammed shut and my camera made electric sparks.

I let out a choked sob while slowly lifting my head, looking at the mess I created.

"...I shouldn't stream for a few days..nor should I make any videos for a while until I know I can face these people and tell them..."

'The truth? So you agree?'

"...No."

'But by doing that, you're exposing yourself, right?'

"...Shut the hell up," I said, then got up to go lay on my bed and wait for the camera to calm down.

_~Small Time Skip~_

I soaked into the bath...

Closing my eyes, I sighed out in slight content.

'How would I explain what my viewers witnessed? Maybe I can say..it was a prank of some sort? Yeah...And that Unknown person...Who does he think he is? Unknown from Mystic Messenger?..' I bit my lip, 'I hope it would lead to something like that and I'm in a group with a bunch of cute guys and a girl I can relate to! Ah, it wou―no. Focus, Milah. I felt like..this person was trying to threaten me some way.'

"Should I tell Hashim...?...Nah, he'd become paranoid and I don't wanna stress him out."

I leaned my right arm over the tub to press the power button on my Galaxy S7 on my towel that atop of the bathroom stand, and time said 6:38 PM.

"He said he'd be home at noon..I wonder if something came up..." I said to myself as I continued soaking in the bath.

_~Time Skip~_

My eyes shot open as I leaned up off my bed in a cold sweat.

My breathing was uneven as I tried to catch my breath, trying not to let the events from my..nightmare reoccur.

I grabbed the orange bottle on my right nightstand, opened it and shook out two pills. I grabbed the glass of water and downed the pills before placing it back where I had it and laid back down.

Before closing my eyes again for the third time that night, I glanced to my clock on my left night stand to see the my alarm clock.

'...4 AM...'

I nearly let out a small gasp when I saw a figure behind me in the reflection of the glass alarm clock.

Pretending I was asleep, I squinted my eyes to see who it is―most certainly not Shi, he wouldn't do something like this.

"You poor girl. Taking medication just to function," the voice spoke quietly.

I recognized the voice as the man from before in the park. I froze in fear, terrorizing myself if he was going to burn me up where I lay.

Feeling a hand glide through the locks of my hair, I pretended to twitch in my "sleep" to get him to stop.

He did...for a few seconds, but he continued afterwards.

'How long is he going to be here?! That's not the real question..how long has he been watching me sleep?! When and how did he find me?! Until something makes him leave or Hashim gets home―if he isn't already, then I'm screwed―..I have to remain calm.'

I felt his breath on my right ear and I shivered a little as my body tensed up, trying my best not to panic or punch this guy in the face and jump off my balcony.

'That's probably how he got in..but unless with a Quirk that can reach high places, how did he get up here?!'

"You can stop pretending to sleep."

My eyes opened up to sharp blue ones and I rolled to the left out my bed quickly.

"Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing in my home?!" I yelled at him, picking up my small lamp near my alarm clock.

"Just the guy who wanted to return this," he said as he lifted my school bag.

I let out a gasp as he tossed it on my bed.

Hesitantly, I put the lamp back down and grabbed my bag, looking through it to see if all my textbooks, notebooks, and my wallet was inside.

"I only looked at your ID, nothing else."

'So that's how he knew where I live...' Looking back up at him, I narrowed my eyes, "If that's all you came here for, you can leave now."

"Not so fast...I wanna get to know ya," he said, walking across my room to my desk and moving the swivel chair in front of my bed, then he sat down in it, staring at me.

I frowned, "Get to know me? You're insane. A person who tried to nearly kill me the last time we met wants to get to know me?"

He cracked a small smirk. I could see some kind of clipper piercings on his lips and around his eyes and chest...? Patches of his skin looked severely burned..deformed even; overall, he was fair in skin color. He has black flaky hair and his electric blue eyes stand out the most...

"Checkin' me out, Doll?"

"No, and my name is not "Doll", it's-"

"Kamilah Shimizu, yeah, I know."

I put my hands on my waist, "And yours, sir?"

"...Dabi."

"Okay. Dabi. Nice to meet ya, now could you please leave my home?"

"We only exchanged names," he spoke in a bored tone.

"Well, that and reading the information on my ID should be enough for you, Mister Dabi. I have school in the morning and I would very much like to attend it."

His smirk returned, "What use is that if you don't really want to be a hero?"

I flinched at his words, "...You don't know anything..about me except the facts."

"I don't really have to get to know someone just to know them, all it takes is an action or a useless mumble..."Why did I have to be so messed up? I'm only "dressing to impress". U.A. won't even let me participate in major events because of that." I wonder what _that_ is? I'm gonna take a guess at this: Something tragic happened in your past that you can't remember. You decided to not question it and go along with your messed up life, to join U.A. to impress someone precious to you and become a hero, hoping it'll solve your problems."

My breath hitched in my throat because he figured me out..well, some of the major and some minor points.

"Am I wrong?"

I shadowed my face with my bangs, "..." I crawled on my bed towards him, stopping when I got in front of him.

I lifted my left hand on his right shoulder, then took us to the place I could see in his mind.

Feeling my knees land on wood, I hissed, but I didn't hear a reaction from him.

"Who the hell...?!" I heard a voice beside us yell.

I looked up to see...Tomura Shigaraki, leader of the League of Villains.

My eyes dilated, 'Not good.'

Standing up, I took a quick glance around, seeing other villains I've seen or heard of on T.V.

"Ooo! Well, isn't this a nice surprise~!" a girl with a crazed look on her face spoke.

I slightly cringed at that, but looked down at Dabi.

"Forget my name and face," I said before reappearing back in my room.

Facing my bed, I fell forward on it, then turned my head to the left, staring at my alarm clock that read 5:07 AM...

'No point in going back to sleep since I have to get up in a few more minutes.'

"How can I tell him to forget mine...when his is etched in my head."

_~?~_

I opened my eyes...

Glancing around the bar, I saw no one around.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Out on a mission, Sleeping Beauty."

I looked down at him, "I wasn't sleeping, just..remembering when we first met."

"Ah..what about it?" he asked.

"I was...stupid not to get with you sooner is all," I chuckled out, shifting each of my legs on his sides.

He let out deep groan as his grip on my waist tightened. "What does my _Kami _want?"

"For the last time, Dabi, I'm not your Goddess jeez..." I pouted as I blew a string of hair from out of face; I was no longer insecure about revealing my face. I wrapped my hands around his neck. my arms around his neck.

"That mind..." he gave me a kiss on my forehead, "That body..." one on my lips "That beautiful soul..." a wet one on my neck "How could I not think that?"

I chuckled more, "Then...kiss your Goddess~."

(This wasn't a twisted dream..then again, it was, but not in the form of "sleeping and having a dream", but an inspiration of mental problems, sacrifice, and happiness. This was originally supposed to be in my Twisted Dreams book, but *shrugs* oh well. Anyway..WELCOME TO _MY_ HERO ACADEMIA STORY! It took me quite some time to form this, and I must say, how it will go might disappoint you because it sure as hell did to me. Now that I got this out of the way, time to go end GRIMM and work on the third chapter!)


	2. Unbalanced (Monday)

"*Gasp*"

Looking around my bedroom, I saw no one or nothing around except the sunlight peering through my dark purple curtains.

I looked down at my right nightstand...

"...I'll have to tell him to pick them up today..."

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

I walked down stairs, then the scent of food filled my nostrils.

Turning the corner, I smiled at my brother, who is making breakfast.

"Good morning, big brother," I said in a soothing, audible tone.

He glanced back at me and smiled, then turned back to cooking..pancakes.

"Mornin', _imouto_."

I lightly giggled as I took a seat at the island bar.

"_Onii-chan _loves calling me "little sister" in Japanese. Why is that?" I asked, sipping my glass of orange juice that he left for me on the counter.

"Why not..._himouto_?"

I didn't see it or hear it...but I knew he was smiling...

I puffed my cheeks out, "Big brother! On your phone way home today, I want Potato chips! And Colaaa!...Don't forget about my medicine either, ehee~," I made a impression of the few scenes I've seen of _Himouto_! Umaru-chan.

He sighed as he flipped a pancake on to the second plate next to the one that already had one occupy it.

"Will do, _himouto_," he said, then turned the stove off and appeared next to me with both plates in his hand.

He set my pancake in front of me. It consists of whip cream, slices of strawberries and blue raspberries.

I grabbed my fork and turned it sideways, then sunk it into the soft baked dough, taking a bite out of sweet deliciousness...

_~Small Time Skip~_

"Good morning!"

I flinched, turning to the voice that seemingly was addressing me with a greeting.

I turned to them, peaking one eye from behind my hair. My body stiffened at who I saw.

"G..Go..Morning.." I uttered out.

"I see we go to the same school. I've never seen you around before. What class and/or department are you in? What's your name? What's your Quir-"

When the cross sign showed the person to walk, I took off towards school in a hurry, wanting to get away from the energetic guy.

To make sure he didn't follow me, I took a few "quirky" shortcuts, then I found myself in front of the Academy.

I sighed as I entered the school. It didn't come as a shock to me that no one else entered because the students lived in dorms now.

Me...I had special qualifica-

I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait...that guy said I go to his school, then why was he..outside of school?"

Shrugging it off since it was none of my business, I continued towards the large building while looking down.

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

As I walked to my class, avoiding eye contact, I stopped to stare out one of the windows, seeing the sun rise slowly...

I closed my eyes, clearly remembering when we-

"Mornin', Milah!" a voice shouted, heading my way.

I jumped a little, then turned to my left to see Mina Ashido, my best friend.

"Good morning," I greeted with a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! You?"

"Same here, and you look more than just fine. Really, what's got you so excited?"

"Well..it's just so fun living in a dormitory with my class!"

"Hmm, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," I said with a happy smile.

"Mhm! Hey, what about your class? What's it like with class 2-A?"

I turned my head away slightly, "Oh, well, you see..there are certain problems with my parents letting my stay so..."

_-Izuku's P.O.V-_ (Reader-chan/kun: WHAT?! ALREADY?!)

I made it to the floor my classroom is and walked down the hallway only to see one inordinate thing, that Ashido was talking to an unfamiliar girl...

Getting a good look at her, I noticed that-

"I see that you can't resist either, Midoriya," said a familiar voice behind me.

Looking and down, I saw Mineta staring intently at the unknown girl.

"Wh-what? It's not like that!" I tried to defend myself.

"It's alright, Midoriya. What guy, especially a guy like you, can't resist a shy looking girl like her?"

"Y-you, too, Kaminari?!" I questioned in slight disbelief.

"Let's not forget her rack and global buns. If only I could see what was under-"

"Mineta!" I yelled in distress.

"C'mon! You need to stop being so coy!" I heard Ashido say, pulling her friend closer to us.

"No! I can't! U-um—!"

Ashido pushed her towards us, she bumped into me and I caught her by her shoulders.

"Time to shine, Midoriya!" Kaminari said and pulled Mineta back in the classroom.

"Wh-what? Wait, I-.." I looked back at the girl who was suddenly trembling. "Um, are you okay?"

She pushed me away from her, "D-don't touch me!" She turned back to Ashido, "And you keep quiet!"

"Or what?" Ashido challenged.

Suddenly, the glass window behind Ashido made visible and audible cracks.

I stared at it in bewilderment as so

When I turned to ask the girl how she did that, she was already walking to her class-

"SINCE YOU'VE REJECTED HIM, TAKE ME INSTEAD, YOU BEAUTIFUL CINNAMON ROLL!"

The girl lifted up her left leg, then turned around, kicking Mineta straight in the face.

"Th-that was a roundhouse kick!" I exclaimed out of surprise.

Mineta went flying into—*gulp*...Maybe I should just go into the classroom now...

"_Oi!_ Deku!"

I flinched as my attempt to enter the classroom without being noticed failed.

"Tell your little girlfriend to watch where she's kicking this thing!"

I turned around, "Sh-she's not my girlfriend, Kacchan!"

I noticed in the corner of my eye that the girl is bowing, "I-I'm very sorry!"

Kacchan growled at the girl and began to approach the girl.

My eyes widened, 'He isn't really gonna try to fight a girl, is he?!'

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize," a familiar monotonous voice spoke.

I sighed in slight relief...

_-Milah's P.O.V-_

Leaning up, I stiffened when I saw those eyes...

"Oi! Get outta my way, Half 'n' Half!"

Looking back down, I hoped my eyes couldn't be seen, then gave a small nod.

Turning around, I found myself in my seat in my classroom.

Slowly and shakily, I covered my head with my hands, leaning my head down on my desk in the process...

'No way..did all of that just happen! Damn it, Mina! Do you know what situation you could've put all of them in?!...Oh, yeah, I..I almost forgot...you don't know the situation I'm in. *Crooked smile* I don't expect you to, and I especially don't want you to. I could've hurt—possibly kill—every unfortunate student that was in that hallway... I..I wonder if they recognized me...if they did..I wonder if my Quirk has the ability to..mess with a person's memories a little. No, no..I should be fine. I've changed..physically, socially, and a definite in mental..but emotionally?' I felt my cheeks heat up, '..As much as I want to because it conflicts with my isolation, my emotions won't change on the inside..:

When I straightened my posture in my seat, I hadn't realized the teacher walk in, so I took out my materials from my bag.

_~Small Time Skip~_

Wanting to avoid Mina for the rest of the day, I found myself atop of U.A.'s high rooftop.

Staring at the students walking to their dorms or heading to after school activities, I sighed, looking at the sunset.

"Hello, old friend...I wish another old friend was here with me to admire your view."

'Why don't you go meet him and ask?'

"Tch..you know why I can't."

'This is a self-made choice though. No one's holding you back.'

I narrowed my eyes, "You are."

'Are you sure you want to blame that on me? You didn't create me on your own. I would say "remember?", but you can't remember a thing as a-'

"Be quiet," I ordered...and quiet it went.

I stood up with my school bag in hand, then leaned forward.

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

_-Mina's P.O.V-_

"Hey, Mina," I heard a soft voice behind me.

I leaned my head backwards on the couch to see Midoriya.

"Oh, hey. What is it, Midoriya?"

"About your friend earlier today, can you-"

I waved my left hand with closed eyes, "Don't worry about her. I was trying to get her to open up to people, but she's simply too shy."

"It's not just that. I was wondering what her name is."

I opened my eyes, turning around on the couch, "Sorry, Midoriya, but for some reason she prefers to keep her name a secret from people she doesn't know or is too shy around."

He blinked multiple times, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I know. Weird, right? I swear, it's like she's hiding something..." I mumbled the last part, thinking in consideration of it.

"Then, do you know her Quirk?"

"That, I don't know. She shows small signs of it and she doesn't talk about it. She claims we're best friends, but..even I question that from time to time."

Midoriya had a concerned look, "Her class?"

"If I tell you...you won't bombard her with comments and questions, will you? She tends to run away from people who do that, especially guys. The poor girl..."

"No, I promise I won't."

"Class 2-A."

"She's studying to become a hero?!"

"Yep. It's beyond me how she'll reach her goal if she isn't social," I said with a deadpan look and a shrug of my shoulders.

"She's cute, shy, wears glasses—I heard those are the true freaks—, but confident. I don't mind teaching her how to be social," I heard Mineta say parallel to the couch I'm sitting on.

I threw the remote at him, receiving a "Agh!", "Shut up, you pervert! She's sensitive!"

"Anyway, thank you for telling me. I'll be more cautious if there's a next time like this," Midoriya spoke before walking away, constantly muttering to himself.

'Oh, boy...'

Feeling intently watched, I looked to the pair of red, seemingly angry, eyes, then squeaked and turned back around.

'What's Bakugo's problem?!'

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

"Bye-bye~, lovelies~!"

I ended the video after incorporating my usual music ending—City Cruising by BeatsOnMind, background—me sitting on my hind legs in my denim jean shorts, groping my breasts with my "MEGA MILK" tank top on, in front of bold black "TRUE OTAKU" words and purple screen in the back—, and subscribe button.

(Look up City Cruising - BeatsOnMind [OFFICIAL MUSIC] on YouTube. 00:51 to 1:27 is her ending music.)

I sighed and leaned back in my dark purple swivel chair.

'...I can't believe I actually talked about how female protagonists in reverse harems,' I groaned in my thoughts.

Getting out my chair, I appeared downstairs and grabbed my dinner from out the microwave.

'Hashim said he won't be home until midnight so I should just go ahead to sleep, and not wait for him,' I thought as I sat at the island.

Feeling my cellphone vibrate in my neko romper, I fished it out my right pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

["Hi, Shimi~!"]

"Oh, hey, Utsu. What's up?"

["Nothing much~. What about you~?"]

"I just got done uploading a new video."

["Ooo! What was today's topic?"]

"Dumb female protagonists in reverse harems," I said before taking a bite of my katsudon.

(:3 Pun may be not intended.)

["Ugh, I can't stand them. They seem so stupid, it's contagious. Say, are you doing anything tomorrow?"]

"After school? Nothing much. Why?"

["Wanna hang out tomorrow?"]

"Hm..sure, but where to?"

["I got enough money for _Otome_ Road...?"] she said in a slight questioning manner and her voice raised in a bit of excitement.

"Girl...yes. I am hella down for the Butler Cafe!" I said happily.

[Okay~, okay~! Tell me when you're ready~!"] she said before ending the call.

I stared at my phone, 'Huh..wonder why she was in such a hurry,' I thought, then shrugged it off after a small thought.

Putting my phone on the table, I grabbed the chopsticks nearby, clasped my hands together, and bowed my head.

"_Itadakimasu!...Onii-chan..._"

(I honestly didn't intend for this last part in Milah's P.O.V to be included. This is why I dislike outlining a story's specifics of what'll happen in each chapter; I get new ideas along the way and can't really incorporate them. Although, this worked out just fine. Ya know, in the review section, tell me who's your favorite character in BNHA!)


	3. Disturb (Tuesday)

"I'll be moving away..."

Did you?

"Where to?"

Don't ask that.

"I don't know yet. My brother says it's a "surprise"."

Liar.

"Do you have a cellphone?"

Yes.

"No, but I can contact you through letter."

Inconsiderate.

"I would like for you to, but..I don't want my Father knowing my business.."

Considerate.

"So...how should we go about this?"

You know and don't know.

"Well...when you become a hero, I'll look for you wherever I'll see you last on the media."

Faithful.

"*Smile* Are you sure? Maybe it should be the other way around..."

Maybe it should.

"I don't find it right for the girl to go looking for the guy..."

What are you implying?

"Wh-what do you mean by that...?"

Confusion? No. Facade.

"So, when I see you again...you'll agree to go out on a date with me and...become my girlfriend?"

Yes.

"*Giggles* It depends on how the date goes, silly."

You'd agree even if the date goes bad.

"I don't believe anything will go wrong for its prevention. Besides...you and I both understand each other, so I don't see why it will."

Too many expectations.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, giving his left a long, gentle kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," I said with a slight sad smile.

He nodded, "Same here," he spoke, then rest his forehead against mine.

Don't get too close...

_~? Ends~_

I gasped as I leaned my head up from my desk, looking around my..empty class?

"You're awake."

I looked to my left, seeing-

"Shoto?!" I yelled as I stood up from my chair quickly.

He placed his left index finger over his lips, "You're being too loud."

Stuttering for a few seconds, I decided to be quiet and look away from him since I couldn't really...keep myself..under control when I see him.

"You've gotten so nervous and different, I could barely recognize you. Why didn't you say anything?" he spoke inquisitively.

I kept my head turned, not wanting to answer his question, not...

...Not wanting to be near him.

"Look at me."

I did so because his voice sounded closer, and he was close, too close...10 inches away from my face...

"I won't force you to tell me now. I'll give you some time. For now..just let me hold you? Please?"

'*Groan* When you beg, it's impossible to resist,' I thought, deciding to give in.

Hesitantly, I slid my hands around his waist, laying my head onto his chest.

Feeling a hand slide around my waist and another entangling my hair, I enjoyed the feel of him raking his fingers through my strands.

"You cut your hair...and you wear glasses now?"

I nodded, "I just...wanted a new look..."

'..to make sure no one recognized me.'

Nuzzling my face into his chest, I closed my eyes, taking in his scent.

"I remember the scent of burning cinnamon and fresh mint...but you smell like burnt ash."

"Shoto?"

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at black and white.

I gasped; quick to push whoever was in front of me, they kept a tight hold around me.

"Where ya think you're going, doll?"

I looked up, making eye contact with those same blazing blue eyes.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"That's the look...I didn't want to see. I like seeing people break under fear, but I think it's best if you blossom."

I felt my skin start to burn, and I began to shake and violently twist my body to get away from him.

I tried to use my Quirk to get away from him, but I couldn't; it's as if it felt nullified.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

I began to scream.

_~? Ends~_

"SHIMIZU! SHIMIZU!" I heard a feminine voice repeatedly calling me.

I shot up from my desk, looking around frantically.

"Milah! Calm down! It's okay, it was just a nightma-"

Scrambling out of my classroom on my hands and knees, I leaned against the lower wall below the windows, shaking.

"S-someone was trying to kill me..s-someone was..tr-trying to burn me..."

"What's going on here?!" I heard another voice, who I recognized as Mr. Aizawa.

I glanced at him, but remained quiet.

Wrapping my hands around my legs, I began to rock back and forth.

_-Itsuka's P.O.V-_

"He's going to kill me...He's going to kill me...He's going to kill me...He's going to kill me..."

I stared at Shimizu, repeatedly saying that. She looked so...terrified. What could've caused her to be so?

Looking to Mr. Aizawa, I bowed to him.

"I'm sorry, sir. We were just in the middle of class and she started scre-"

Shimizu let out a squeal and I looked up to see her crawling back on her hands.

Looking back to Mr. Aizawa, I saw some Class 1-A students poking their heads out to observe.

"Hot and crazy, I don't mi-"

A girl, who is invisible, slapped the shorter boy upside the head.

"Stay..stay away...stay away from me!" she yelled, putting her hands up in defense.

I felt a force push me back, but I kept my ground.

'Was that her Quirk?!'

"Milah!" I heard a different voice shout and run to her.

_-Mina's P.O.V-_

I slid on the ground, grabbing her hands in my left hand.

"It's going to be alright, Milah. No one's going to hurt you..no one's going to burn you. You're fine."

She kept staring elsewhere, brutally hyperventilating.

"Milah. Look at me."

She pushed me away from her, getting up on her feet. "That's..that's the same thing he..he..he said to me..."

It looked like she was about to fall from shaking too much, but she..just disappeared?

Staring at the now empty space in shock, I didn't acknowledge Uraraka or Momo asking me or checking if I am okay...

'What...what was she seeing that I couldn't?'

_-Kamilah's P.O.V-_

I ran down the street, fumbling in my bag that I made appear in my hands for my cellphone.

'I just need to stall for some hours. I don't know what time Hashim will be home, so better safe than sorry.'

"Hello?! Utsu?!"

["Hey, hey, Shimi. What's up?"]

["M-my brother got me out of school early due to some at home conflicts. We solved them easier than I thought so he let me go on about the rest of my day. You ready for Otome?" I said, taking off my glasses.

["I was born ready, Shimi. Meet up at the train station?"]

I raked my hair away from my face and to the right side, smoothing it down afterwards. "Yeah. See you then!"

I stopped walking and ended the call, looking back down at my bag...

"Should I...?" Looking around, I spot a women's fashion store...

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

I walked out the changing room, receiving some stares from customers that were here when I entered and store clerks.

Ignoring them, I walked out casually. Closing my eyes, I felt my surroundings change, and less chatter.

Reopening my eyes, I found myself in front of my usual clinic. Entering through the motion sensor doors, I nodded to the receptionist as I signed in.

After I was done, I walked down the long hallway, heading to the third room on the right.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

I opened the door and walked in. Smiling at Dr. Momomiya, I bowed. "Good afternoon, Doctor."

"Hi, Kamilah. What are you doing here? We don't have our appointment until Friday. Did something come up?"

My smile turned a little nervous, "Well..yes and no. I would talk about it now, but I'm on a time limit. Until this evening, can you keep my bag in your office?"

"Hm..I don't see why not. You can trust me, Kamilah," she agreed, smiling at me.

She got up and I gave it to her. "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome, but you have to tell me what happened because, usually, at this time of day, you're in school."

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

I smirked, "Ohh..sometimes, I gotta love my Quirk," I mumbled to myself as I stated at the train tracks.

'While we're there, I should try to find a Tanya Degurechaff cosplay. Now that..I think about it...Utsu may have reserved us a spot at the Butler Cafe for this evening, but she may have rescheduled or cancelled it since during this time of the day, most people are at work or in school.'

"You're here early~," I heard her muse behind me as she slid her hands around my waist from behind.

"Two girls going to _Otome_ Road like this will give people the wrong idea about us, Utsu-chan?"

"Well~...maybe we can give them a little _yuri_ action~?"

Pushing my hands outward, forcing her to let me go, I turned to her with a frown and a glare.

"Kidding~, kidding~. Speaking of yuri, wanna go to the manga store after the Butler Cafe?"

I made a ':3' face at her, "Yes. While I'm at it, though she's not a _otome_, but a _loli_, I want to find a Tanya Degurechaff cosplay."

"Tanya Degurechaff? *Chuckle* That would suit you so well. You look innocent, but..we both know that's just a false face."

I gave her a suggestive smile as a lady came announced the train was arriving.

_~Small Time Skip~_

"I can't believe you treated me to all of that. I gotta pay you back somehow, Utsu," I told her, then took a sip of my grande pink drink.

"I can't believe they actually had Tanya's cosplay. And pay me back? *Chuckle* You don't need to...for now~," she mused as she sipped her cappuccino.

We took a break at Starbucks after visiting SWALLOTAIL Butler's Cafe, _Mandarake, HACO_STADIUM Cosset, and we not too long ago came out of the Animate Flagship Store.

(They're real stores in Ikebukuro district.)

I narrowed my eyes at her as I sipped my drink with a pout.

"Where should we go next?"

I covered my mouth as I took the first bite from my second banana nut bread, "We should buy some anime."

"Like what? All they have is that girly stuff, like Puella Magi Madoka Magica."

"That anime isn't what it looks like; trust me, I've seen some scenes I guess we should find some good girly anime then.."

"Li_ke?" she prolonged.

"Amnesia?"

She lifted her left eyebrow, "Explain."

"A girl basically loses her memories and has to gather them with the help of a fairy by travelling to different worlds to experience a short romance with 5 guys."

"Hmm..sounds interesting, but I don't think it's worth my money. What else is on your mind?"

"Brothers Conflict?"

"And?"

"Incest."

"Wincest, let's buy it," she said with a smirk. "What about...Wata.._Watamote_ is what I thin-"

"Yes! I heard about it, and the main character sounds like me on certain circumstances. Let's buy _Himouto_! Umaru-chan, too; heard it was for us _imouto_."

She giggled, "Sure. Just to make you feel like you're not being spoiled, wanna go half and half?"

I smiled, "Yea-...half..and half..." my smile faltered.

She leaned over the table towards me, "Everything alright? You don't..look so good...?"

I looked up, beaming as much as I can, "Yes!"

She hummed in disbelief, "Well...I'll leave you to finish up your food. Give me your yen so I can go buy the anime."

Unzipping my wallet, I grabbed 6,674¥ ($60) and put it in her outstretched right hand.

"Be back in a few minutes!" she shouted as she waved, heading to the store across the street.

I waved back with a closed eyed smile. 'I should teleport my share of bags in my room before I get home. Thinking of home...'

I checked my phone to see it was 3 PM.

'When Utsu comes out, I'll tell her I need to be going home in an hour.'

"May I sit with you for a few minutes?"

I looked up to see a man dressed in all black, his hood was over his face so I couldn't see it.

"Oh..um, sure, only until my friend c-"

He immediately took a seat in front of me, tapping his right hand's fingers on the table.

"Uh..s-sir-"

"What do you think of society?"

I was taken aback by the question.

"...I...I don't really know how to answer that, sir."

"Hm...let me be more specific. What do you think of society's way of justice?"

I narrowed my eyes; crossing my left leg over my right, I grinned. "No one's ever asked me that before, but I'm happy to give my response: I think justice, law and order, is foolish. Though...I am grateful it protects me, but to protect the good, you destroy the evil. Last time I recall, whether good or bad, you're human. Shouldn't all humans be protected by this "justice"? Then again..villains are the ones who choose to be the way they are, as well as the heroes and civilians. Religiously speaking, gods—except their god of war—of whatever culture want humans to get along and not spill blood; however it may go, humans have obtained ill will, thinking that there evil is good. Killing humans and causing terror is sin. Socially speaking, there is a motivation behind for why people do what they do, public or private. Speaking of private, secrets. I understand that every secret in every person's rough situation is dire. However, just because whatever is a secret doesn't make that person special. The same with villains, just because you have a famous or infamous title does not make you special. I am no exception to this."

I hadn't realized I closed my eyes and when I was done talking, I opened to see the man staring—from what it looked like to me—intensely.

Noticing his fingertips making..indents in the table, I began to feel worry..and insecure.

"S-sir, I'm sorry for my rambling! Your fingers are bleeding, too. Let me-"

As I reached for his left hand with my right that holds a napkin, he pulled his hand away and put it back into his pocket.

"I'm fine. So...would you become a hero...or a villain?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a small laugh, "I would...become neither."

The mysterious man seemed so shocked, he recoiled... "What?!" ...even infuriated.

"I..That's just how I feel about the situation. I don't care for that kind of stuff. Someone or something would have to give me a very hella-fied reason to do one or the other. Honestly..I just want to be a normal person...but my Quirk is so unique, I had to be enrolled in-..in..never mind. I'm sorry for wasting your time if you were passing time to be somewhere."

Getting up, I used my Quirk to levitate 10 shopping bags with me as well as Utsu's unfinished blueberry muffin, dragon fly drink, and my food, too

"Hey, I'm ba—? What? Already to go?" she asked as she walked out the store with another shopping bag.

I nodded, "Yes. I need to get home. Who knows how worried my big brother is."

She nodded, "Yeah, okay. Let's g..."

Beginning to walk pass her, I glanced back at the man, now standing idly by...or was he?

'If I gave him answer on either choice..I feel like each would have a bad outcome either way..' I thought solemnly. Turning around with a puffed out cheek, I yelled at Utsu to make it seem like I wasn't phased.

"Utsu-chan! Let's go! We can't keep him waiting!"

"R-right!" she said and walked along with me.

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

After giving Utsu her shopping bags and teleporting mine to my room, we exchanged goodbyes.

Once she turned around, I blinked and found myself in front of Dr. Momomiya's room door.

Knock Knock Knock*

"It's me again, Doctor."

"Oh! Kamilah! Come in, dear."

Opening the door, I was greeted with a nervous, guilty smile from her, I was going to greet her with a smile, but...

"Where have you been, Kamilah."

"Hashim! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"U.A. called me today, sayin' you exit school grounds after an incident with you screaming and being afraid of someone. Explain."

"Hashim, maybe you shouldn't put so much pressure on her. The incident may be one of her episodes," Dr. Momomiya suggested.

Hashim sighed as he rubbed his hands through his hair. "Sorry, I'm...I'm just tired from today; hearing this even stressed me out more."

"You wouldn't be if you quit..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking at me.

"Oh..*smile* I forgot. You love your job, your career, so much you prioritize it over me...just like Mom..."

"I didn't become a hero by choice, Kamilah! It was something that I had to do. You know why. I was never interested in becoming a hero, but it was the only thing available that would pay a lot so I can take care of you!"

"Take care of me?! Hashim, sometimes, I wonder if you just say that and be out for so damn long to not come home, to not be near me. But ya know what..." I snatched my bag out of Dr. Momomiya's hand, "I'm leaving home."

"Now hold on a moment, Kamilah. You're being delusional, I can tell because I've known you for nearly 11 years. You and Hashim shou-"

"No, Dr. Momomiya! Just no...you can't be someone..you know you're not," I said as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Who exactly am I trying to be to you?"

"A...A Mom that I..always wanted, one that didn't seem to...be afraid of me, but never expressed it."

Running out the door, I used my teleportation to teleport me anywhere...

'Anywhere, anywhere, but here or home.'

Where I appeared scared me...it was the park from my dream.

'I-I know I can go somewhere else! *Gasp* School didn't end just too long ago so I can go give a quick request on moving into Class 2-A's dorms.'

_~Time Skip~_

...I can't believe it.

I fell back on my bed, smiling to myself like a lunatic.

'To think that Miss Midnight actually agreed, and without asking for permission from my brother. She truly is a bold woman. I'm glad I ran into her than Mr. Aizawa, or worse, All-Might. He's a teacher working at U.A., I was informed by Principal Nezu all staff is aware of my situation, but...does All-Might know?'

Glancing at all of my belongings that I have yet to put in place in my room except the futon I borrowed from my.._home_..if a guest stayed over.

I looked back up at the ceiling, 'If I'm here..surely, those dreams of that man in my room won't come to pass... Eh, why am I worrying about it? I should be glad that I successfully infiltrated this room without anybody seeing me or knowing about it.'

"Sometimes...I gotta love you, Psyka."

(I...have nothing to say, but...I hope you're enjoying the story so far?)


	4. Hysteria (Wednesday)

Here I was...

Sitting in my chair to my desk...

Trying to mind my own business...

But there are stares everywhere...

Who is the target if you're wondering?

Me.

I fidget in my chair, trying to ignore the stares as best as I could.

'I despise when people stare at me..it's rude and annoying. Think, Milah, think. How can you distract yourself?'

My head lifted up a little in excitement. Quickly pulling my phone from left pocket on my blazer, I unlocked it and pressed on **the app**. Pulling my earbuds out, too, I plugged them in my phone and each bud into my ear.

'Oh~, Zen~. I must thank your creators for making you. I must thank Korea for there RPG apps, and us Japanese, for anime and manga.'

(Mystic Messenger is what she's on if you didn't know.)

Messing around for a while on the app, I logged out once I did everything I could do, then stood up, making everyone turn their heads or backs on me. I walked outside the class to go lean on a windowsill across from the class's back door.

On my cell, I went to my music app and tapped _You Should Be Here_ by Kehlani.

'I don't know why..but I have a strong connection to this song. Piece of Mind, too...and Nobody's Supposed to Be Here by Deborah Cox. *Giggle* I guess..I have a lot of songs I like because it relates to me in some way.'

Slowly fluttering my eyes open due to feeling a presence in front of me, I adjust my glasses. My reaction was almost panic.

I pulled the left bud out my ear, "Ye-...yes?"

"I don't mean to call you out...but you were singing," the raven haired girl said to me.

"...Wh-when did I-"

"The part "I'm lookin' right at you"," she answered.

"...How long?"

"I think..." she had a sweat drop on her left temple, "..until after the second chorus?"

I looked behind her to see my some of classmates staring at me...and some of Class 1-A students.

In the middle of trying to curl up into a ball on the floor, someone caught me by my arm. I looked up to see Mina.

"D-Don't be sad! You sounded great!" the raven haired girl quickly spoke.

"Yeah, Milah! You should sing more often! Hey...does your Quirk influence your voice?"

I flinched and looked down at the floor, "I..I don't know..."

"Well, I think it does because I think the whole hallway heard you. You sounded so good even Jiro here thought the song you were singing is catchy," Mina explained.

"And when you were singing, you sounded...really happy, but insecure," the raven haired girl complimented? "Oh, by the way, I'm Kyoka Jiro from Class 1-A."

Looking back up and at her, About to, and not wanting to, respond, the ring of the bell cut me off at "Ka".

Bowing to her and nodding to Mina, I entered my class to be tortured by today's lesson.

_~Small Time Skip~_

I stopped in footsteps, looking up the stairs...

A small smile crossed upon my lips.

"Typical spot for a anime main character to have lunch: the rooftop," I said to myself.

Proceeding forward, I went to the cafeteria and sat at the usual table, all in my lonesome.

Unwrapping my cherry brown bento and taking the lid off, I grabbed my sealed chopsticks in a decorative burgundy cover.

Picking up a sliced sausage, I bit it from my chopsticks.

I glanced around the cafeteria. 'Everyone has someone to talk to... Maybe..maybe I should open up a little more? But if I did and word got around about my Quirk as well as being the little sister of Psycho, then that'll bring a lot attention..especially three in my case.'

'Do you know why you can't speak?'

I narrowed my eyes, 'What do you mean?'

'Has U.A. or Onii-chan ever gave you a reason why you can't speak? Make yourself known? Socialize comfortably?'

'...For once, you're actually useful. I never thought about it before. I was just being an obedient little girl so I won't have to put others through pain.'

'That's what a hero does. I'm kinda surprised you made a decision for yourself yesterday. How bold of you to disobey big brother~.'

'Hey, do you know something I don't?'

'About time you ask me! I could've forced the information in your head, but that would result in both my and your demise. Anyway, I do; however, it's not something I can just tell you. To no longer suffer from me, your mental illness, you have to let loose and do some research.'

'Let loose?'

'Disobedience is the only way you'll accomplish the research is what I mean, like Oscar Wilde said, "It is through disobedience that progress has been made". What you did yesterday was just a first step.'

'I see... Can you give me any clues?'

'You are the clue. You can't remember what happened before seven years old, right?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm not sure if this information is within U.A.'s library or online, but I suggest you research the _Shimizu Family Incident_.'

'_Shimizu Family Incident_... Alright, I'll do it.'

Finishing the omelette, I wrapped my bento up, but before I could leave...

"Hey."

Looking up, I saw Mina.

"Oh..hi, Mina... I-I gotta g-"

"Wait, Kamilah. I just wanted to say, "I apologize for the other day." I shouldn't have forced you, knowing how anxious and socially awkward you are. Also, about yesterday, are you fine?"

"...Yes," I answered with a smile. "I was just having a...nervous breakdown after experiencing a nightmare."

She giggled, "So you were sleeping in class?"

"I guess so," I giggled out, too. "Anyway, I really gotta go," I said, standing up.

"B-Before you leave, do you wanna hang out today after school? And...do you mind if I bring two friends along?"

Looking behind her, I saw two girls staring at me: "Jiro" and another..girl who's invisible... "Toru Hagakure", I believe.

My gaze moved back to Mina and I nodded, "Sure! See ya after school!" I shouted, running out of the cafeteria.

_-Izuku's P.O.V-_

Watching the girl run out the cafeteria in a hurry, I tilted my head a little in a bit of thought.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?" I heard Iida ask.

"Hm...nothing much," I said as I looked back down at my half eaten lunch...

'Her voice sounds familiar.'

_-Kamilah's P.O.V-_

Walking up and down isles between the bookshelves, searching for 'S'.

I finally found it after at least a 15 minute search, then looked for my family last name.

'Shimizu...Shimizu...Shimizu...'

My finger settled on a book hidden behind the others. Pulling it out, I smirked and decided to go check it out with with my library card I never used.

_~Small Time Skip~_

I caressed the book like my life depended on it, and in a way, it did.

Waiting outside for the three girls opposite of Class 1-A's doors, I stared at the book with sparkling eyes.

'I'll wait to get back to my dorm to read all of it. If this is the key to my lost memories, to why Mom and Hashim talked a lot behind my back, to why Hashim doesn't speak much about his Father, and rarely ever mine, and..to why she looked at me like..that-'

"So you like reading books?"

I let out a small squeak, then looked to my right side to only look into green eyes.

For a few seconds, I stuttered, suddenly sweating as he kept staring at me.

"Um..uh...I-I..I do...b-but not..th-the kind y-you..th-think!"

"Oh, really? So what kind?"

'I can't say "Oh~, just ancient literature, supernatural, sci-fi, fantasy, and adventure—oh, yeah! Let's not forget about doujinshi manga~!" H-how do I get out of this? Hurry, Mina!'

"Uh...j-just..unnatural ge-genres.."

"Haha...you look like the type who would," he laughed out.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'

"Midoriya."

Stiffening up at that voice, I held my book up to the right side of my face.

"Hey, hey, Ka-"

"Shhh..." I shushed Mina, holding my shush as I pressed my finger to her lips. I looked up, revealing my right eye, "I don't care," I whispered.

"Wait, wha-"

Pushing her back into the two girls behind her, I grabbed Mina's shoulders-

"What are yo-"

We were outside in less than a second.

Mina held her head, stumbling a bit, trying to gain her balance.

"What..what just happened?" Jiro asked.

"I used my Quirk. I..I was in a hurry because I'm ready to go have some fun! U-um..you're Toru Hagakure, yes?"

I think she looked to me, "How did you know?!"

"Just a hunch," I said with a closed eyed smile. "So, Mina, where to?"

"Well...I didn't actually plan for this to come this far... How about the ice cream shop?"

_-Izuku's P.O.V-_

Standing there in a slight daze of trying to process what just happened...I wasn't brought out my trance until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Midoriya. Are you alright?"

I turned to Todoroki with slight confusion. "Uh..yeah, I think so. Hey, Todoroki, do you know what just happened to Hagakure, Jiro, Ashido, and that girl?"

"I'm not sure. It's like they disappeared. It's my assumption that the Class 2-A girl used her Quirk."

"I've noticed something, though it's only happened twice now, she tends to avoid you," I said to him.

He blinked, "...For whatever reason it is, it's not of my concern," he spoke nonchalantly. "For all I know, it might've had something to do with my Fa-"

A string of unrecognizable gibberish left my lips. "U-uhh! Didn't you want to ask me about something?"

"...Ah. It's just about the License Exams."

_~Tiny Time Skip~ -Kamilah's P.O.V-_

I put the chocolate mint ice cream on my tongue.

"Really, Ashido. You didn't have to pay. I could've paid for my own," Jiro spoke after swallowing some of her chocolate fudge ice cream.

Mina licked her strawberry ice cream, "No, no. It's fine. I had a little money to spare anyway."

"Thanks though~! Mm~!" Hagakure thanked her and hummed in delight of her birthday cake ice cream.

"Yeah, thank you," I thanked her as well.

After we all got in a good amount of our ice cream, a conversation ensues...

"Sooo, ladies, how are we all feeling about the upcoming license exams?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, honestly," Jiro commented.

"I'm feeling nervous," Hagakure said.

"I feel confident! As long as we put our best effort, we should be fine!" Mina said excitedly, then looked to me. "What about you, Ka-..ah, Milah?"

I flinched, "Um..w-well...I..I..."

'Lie.'

"Just like what you said, Mina. We should be fine, and content, if we give our best effort," I said with a small, revealing my right eye.

Silence*

"Shimizu is so cute~!" Hagakure complimented me to which I jumped at.

"Wh-what?"

'Mina must've told them to call you "Shimizu", and not mention your first name. What a promising and nice friend, yes?'

"I won't deny it, you are. Do you have a boyfriend?" Jiro asked with a cheeky smile.

"B-boyfriend?!" I raised my voice a little as I shielded my eye with my bangs again.

"Oh, please. Milah? Have a boyfriend? Possible, but she would be crawling to me for advise, or I'd eventually find out~," Mina spoke proudly.

"Speaking of boyfriend...what's up between you and Midoriya~, huh~?" Hagakure dragged on.

"A-Absolutely nothing! I've never really paid attention to him until Mina pushed me into him that day..." I responded shyly.

'You liar.'

'I wonder who said to do it,' I snapped back.

"Midoriya does seem your type though. You're a shy, cute, nerdy looking girl, especially with those glasses on," Hagakure..complimented again.

"Oh, stop it~. You're making her blush~," Mina mused.

"Seriously though, maybe you two should talk some more. I can totally see a relationship blossoming from that," Jiro added her comment.

"Hold on now. We don't even know what kind of guy she likes or prefers. It's her decision after all," Mina spoke on my behalf. "Milah, what's your ideal guy?"

'You only have one, liar.'

'Shut it. That's not true.'

I stared at my ice cream, "...He doesn't have to be drop dead gorgeous, he doesn't need to have the perfect grades, nor does he have to spoil me; all I ask is for him to love me, support me—only if I'm in the right—, be there for me, and care for me. I don't care about his background, his Quirk, his status..I just want to be an escape for him, I wanna be the one to give the love he received little to never of."

_*Silence*_

"You're a very kind person, Shimizu, and..I can't help but feel like you're actually talking about someone," Hagakure spoke in a soft tone.

I looked up and shook my head, "No..I just feel like it's the human thing to do."

'It is. I can't deny that.'

"Usually..I believe in equal exchange, but if I asked about your ideal boyfriends, you three would get embarrassed," I said with a giggle afterwards.

They blushed and let out uneasy groans before stuffing their faces with the remainder of their ice cream.

Chuckling on the inside, I did the same.

'So...that's your ideal boyfriend, huh?'

'You were right.'

'Hm?'

'I lied.'

'Called i-'

'That was my ideal husband..if I ever make it that far..'

'So you expect something to happen to you some time soon?'

'...Yes, but..it's just a hunch.'

_~Small Time Skip~_

After seeing them off back at U.A.'s entrance, I turned and walked a ways down the sidewalk...

Until eventually appearing in my dormitory's room.

Setting my bag down on the floor, I laid on my futon, then closed my eyes.

_*Silence*_

I sat up, opening my eyes to see my room is nicely arranged in the order I want it to be in, but that's not what sit up in excitement.

With the flick of my left hand in a "come forth" motion, my school bag slid across the floor towards me and I pulled the book out.

"The experience was so nice, I almost forgot about this.. " I mumbled, then opened the book to the first page.

(I have...no comments.)


	5. Dementia (Thursday)

I snuggled into my cover...

Lifting my phone up and 'pressing' the power button...

'10:23 AM...'

I gently placed my phone back on the ground. Sitting up, I looked to my window to see the sunlight trying to get through my curtains...

"...Why couldn't it be rainy today?"

Laying back down on my futon, I closed my eyes...

'What...should I..do...now?' I thought to myself, accidentally dozing off.

_~?~_

_He was on his knees, sobbing..._

_My right tiny palm touched his back._

"Poppa..why are you crying?"

_I noticed he held in a sob,_ "It's nothing, sweety. Go back to be-"

"You're crying because Momma left us?"

_*Silence*_

_He turned his upper body towards me, staring at me in disbelief._

_I hugged his back,_ "It's gonna be okay, Poppa. We're gonna be okay. Surely, Momma has a reason for why she did what she did," _I said, then pressed my face against his back to muffle my sobs._

"Kamilah..."

_Letting go of him, he shifted his body to me, staring down at me like I was some prized African jewel._

"It's here, baby. It's finally here..I've been waiting for 3 years for this..."

_I tilted my head as he wiped my tears away from my eyes. He smiled down at me, softly grasping my shoulders. Although, something behind it made me wonder if he has ulterior motives..._

"Your Quirk. I knew you'd be special."

_~1 Year Time Skip~_

"You must get rid of people like that in the world, Kamilah."

"Why?"

"Because they're no good. They think they can change the world, but they really can't, no matter what their Quirk is. That's just reality, sweetheart."

"Momma, too?"

"...Yes. Kamilah, honey, all you need is me. I'll be the parent to provide the things you need and want once..all the tension has settled down."

_I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what he meant by that..._

_~1 Year Time Skip~_

_The hot sun burned my back while I picked some fallen fruit from a tree._

_Deciding to take a break, I sat down against the trunk, letting out a sigh..._

'North Africa sure is hot in the summer. I wonder if what Poppa says about Japan's temperatures is true...? I'd like to go there someday.'

_Staring up at the tree's vibrant, green leaves, I narrowed my eyes._

"No..Momma is there, and she's an enemy. If she rejected Poppa because he has different views of the world, I'd be out of my mind to think she'd accept me."

_Blinking rapidly from surprise at my words, I wondered..it always made me wonder...how am I so intelligent when I should only know the things Poppa tells me...?_

"Maybe it's the influence of my Quirk: Psychokinesis. Though..I don't recall gaining excessive knowledge about anything. Maybe it's also because of the books he gets for me..."

_Since there were no other children around, I wouldn't have known the answer for sure anyway..._

_~1 Year Time Skip~_

"Faster!"

_I moved on my feet as quick as I can._

"Harder!"

(Kaaame...)

_My tiny fists punched his hands with great strength._

(Haaame...)

"You're better than this, Kamilah! Fight your enemy like you're fighting for your life!"

"HAAAAAAAH!"

(I couldn't resist!)

_A great force pushed him back and the surrounding objects around us._

"Po-Poppa-" _I said worriedly as I took a step forward to his kneeling stature._

_He held his right hand up,_ "Wait, Kamilah."

_Studying his movements, I noticed he was out of breath and looked pretty bruised up, it looked like he'd give out any moment..._

_And I was correct when he fell over._

_Rushing over towards him, I used Psyka— my nickname for my Quirk—to flip him over on his back._

_Untying the ribbon on his chest, I moved the dark cloak aside, revealing he was bleeding and bruised._

"Wh-..wha-what happened to you for you to end up like this?" I asked myself as I lightly touched his bruises.

_He flinched and squeezed his eyes, his breathing was beginning to become more rapid._

"Ka...Kamilah...?"

"Don't..don't you try to talk! I'll take care of you, Poppa! I'll b-e strong for y-you..just li-like you are for me! I-It's a promise!" _I said in a confident tone, refusing to look weak by holding back my tears._

_Still unsure about my Quirk's potential, I walked backwards to our small home while handling him with Psyka._

'He's been in the village a lot lately. Has he been..doing something bad to get like this? I hope not...'

_~2 Months Later~_

_Staring at my sleeping Father for a few seconds, I looked back down at the book in my hands, called a Dictionary._

'...so...you've been stealing..for my sake?'

_Putting down the book, I turned around on my hind legs, staring up at the half empty bookshelf. I think there were 20..._

'You only tell me certain things..I shoulda realized that sooner. Though, I'm not really to blame..after all, I'm a child, a child isn't..supposed to know "adult topics", but I do because..because you've been teaching me some of them. I'm tired of little pieces of information. I want to know more!'

_Grabbing the bookshelf with both hands, I let every detail, concept, context and sophistication from each book fill my head._

_Fortunately for me, I was in control of Psyka. I glared at nothing in particular..._

"I'm tired of wondering."

_~5 Months Later~_

_Just a couple months ago, I watched him sleep peacefully after I treated him..._

_And here I was, being held back by some woman while Poppa burned..._

_Frantically trying to push her away from me, I was unable to use Psyka because I was in such a frenzy, I didn't know my own mind._

"LET GO! PLEASE! STOP IT! STOP HURTING POPPA!" _I screamed._

"Keep your child at bay, Jameela!" _the unknown man yelled._

_I stopped for a moment and looked up at the woman,_ "...your child?"

_She looked down at me with a sorrowful look._ "We-we'll talk about this later, Kamilah. I just-"

_I slapped her hand away from me._ "You just what?! Huh?! If it weren't for you, me and Poppa would still be living together, just fine! We may not have had the best home, the best food, the best status. We didn't have the things we wanted, buy we had the things we needed. If you woulda just stayed in Japan, Poppa wouldn't be burning alive before my eyes! Did you intend to make him look like a bad guy and scar this into the eyes of your child for the rest of your life! You...you're my _mother_, but not my _Momma_, not even worthy of being called a villain...you're a monstrous nightmare."

_She flinched at my words and looked away, trembling, but I didn't care, not after she just took my Poppa away from me..._

_Looking forward, I closed my eyes and felt a gust of wind. Opening my eyes, I was in front of my burning Father._

_Slowly, I reached my hand out to him with a trembling smile and tears constantly falling from my eyes..._

"I can help you, Poppa. We can run away again. I won't allow for anyone to hurt us."

_His burning hand reached out to mine, but before he could grasp it, the air, as well as my body, was knocked out of the way._

_Glancing up at a boy a few years older than me holding me down, I thrashed around in his grip._

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE HIM! HE NEEDS MY HEL-"

_Kamilah..._

_Looking up from the sand, I saw his eyes staring at me and I noticed a faint smile on his lips._

_Sweetheart..don't worry about Poppa. I want you to keep living. No matter what happens to me, I want you to live._

_Sobs escaped my lips as his eyes closed..._

_Live...and take revenge on my murderer: Endeavor._

_A extensive explosion of fire followed..._

_I shook my head slowly,_ "Poppa?...Poppa?! D-don't leave me! I-I don't wanna be alone! Please!"

_Realization of him not ever coming back to me made me let out a scream of agony, sadness, and exhaustion..._

_Through my sobs, tears, and mental breakdown, I glared up at the man who was covered in fire..._

'**_Endeavor_**.'

_~? Ends~_

**_*Crackle*_**

Leaning up from my futon in a cold sweat, I looked around me to see I was still in my room.

Grabbing my phone, I checked the time...

'12 PM... I..I...'

I took a deep breath, "..I need to get out."

It was only until I looked at my window that I heard the thunderstorm outside... There was like a ringing in my ears...

Standing up, I stumbled to my wardrobe and grabbed three prescribed medicine bottle.

"I need to make up for the days I missed. It's been since Tuesday..."

Looking up in my mirror, I stared at my sweaty, disheveled state in discontent.

I have bags under my eyes from the constant dozing on and off while reading the book and researching on my laptop from yesterday evening to 5 AM...

'School's still in so I'll sneak a shower in, like I usually do after everyone's gone to sleep.'

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

(Kamilah's outfit: h, t, t, p, s : / / cdn . shopify . ("com") /s / files / 1 / 0272 / 4199 / products / forever-live-fly-leggings-cali-black-FULL _ 600x . jpg ? v = 1526147654)

After buying some mocha latte from a nearby cafe, I sat down, taking constant sips while looking up anymore important info I could about the Shimizu Family Incident...

_Name: Tsuneo Shimizu. Hero Name: Psychic. Birth date: February 5th, 19XX. Death date: April 24th, 20XX. Former profession: Hero. Quirk: Psychometry. Spouse: Jameela An-Nur/Shimizu (19XX-20XX). Parents: __Hisao Shimizu (father), Masuyo Nakano/Shimizu__ (mother). Sibling(s): Zurui Shimizu (brother.)_

My eyes narrowed, my grip on my phone tightened, 'So...this is Hashim's Dad, huh...'

_Name: Zurui Shimizu. Birth date: Unknown. Death date: February 18, 20XX. Former profession: Unknown. Quirk: Telepathy. Spouse: Jameela An-Nur/Shimizu (20XX-20XX). Parents: Hisao Shimizu (father), Masuyo Nakano/Shimizu (mother). Sibling(s): Tsuneo Shimizu (brother)._

'...And they have the nerve to not even put a picture of him. Dad couldn't have been a bad person..right? To me, his ideals seemed reasonable..or did he brainwashed me? That's what the heroes would say, and I bet they did. Though I've been dozing in and out of sleep, recovering fragments of memories, I know for a fact that someone used a Memory Erasing Quirk...Who the hell was it though?'

_Name: Jameela An-Nur/Shimizu. Hero Name: Seeress. Birthdate: July 7, 19XX. Death date: February 14, 20XX. Former profession: Hero. Quirk: Precognition. Former spouse: Tsuneo Shimizu (19XX-20XX), Zurui Shimizu (20XX-20XX). Parents: Hassan An-Nur (father), Mona Meziani/An-Nur (mother). Sibling(s): None._

_Name: Hashim Shimizu. Hero Name: Psycho. Birth date: November 7, 20XX. Age: 20. Profession: Hero. Quirk: Astral Projection. Parents: Tsuneo Shimizu (father), Jameela An-Nur (mother). Sibling(s): Kamilah Shimizu (sister)._

(Goodness, creating all of this was very difficult...)

Getting up as soon as I noticed the thunderstorm calming down to a light rain, I threw my empty large cup of mocha latte in a nearby trashcan.

'You don't talk about your Dad because he was my Dad's—who's considered a villian—brother, is that it, Hashim? *Scoff* Mom must've put you up to it.'

_Name: Kamilah Shimizu. _

'Of course. Why am I not surprised?' I deadpanned at my screen. 'They wouldn't dare let out much information about me, no picture, no attendance of school, no age, little relations, nooo media!'

Stopping in my footsteps, I looked up at the sky dubiously.

"I feel disgust, hatred, and bitter to this whole situation..yet this is just a small portion of it. Honestly, I don't want to think about it since it's so much information to take in, and I don't know who..who to believe anymore."

Letting the light rain caress my face for a little bit, I looked down and spot a swing set so I went to go sit down in it.

I wiped off the droplets on the seat with the right sleeve of my hoodie, then sat in it.

I closed my eyes...

"Maybe I should call Utsu and ask her can I spend the night at her place... I need to be away from anything Shimizu-U.A.-hero-villain related topics for a couple of days. Not like I'll be missed by anyone..."

"Sure about that?"

Feeling hands wrap around mine, I froze in my spot, constantly thinking to myself that this wasn't happening...

Tilting my head back slowly, trying to remain calm, my struggling composure nearly broke when I saw that electric blue, like in my dream.

"...Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"...I think you already know who I am."

"A U.A. misfit?"

For some reason, I wasn't afraid of him like I thought I'd be in those dreams.

"Are you...a misfit to society?"

We both remained quiet until he let go of my..increasing warm hands and sat on my right side on the other swing.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not. People have variety of answers," he responded.

"Understandable... Dabi, right?"

I felt his gaze abruptly shift to me.

"Blame my Quirk..and a dream a couple days ago," I mumbled the last part.

"So you can see into the future?" he asked sarcastically.

"That, I don't know yet. I'm still unraveling my potential..as well as who I am. Care to listen to my struggles?"

"I already known of them. Kamilah Shimizu, daughter of Jameela An-Nur, a well-known former Pro-hero, whose been deceased for three years and of Zurui Shimizu, an infamous former member of the League of Villains and has been deceased for ten years."

The surprise dropped on my face when he listed that information.

"H-how..."

"I've been watching you for a while, and so has an acquaintance."

My grip tightened on the steel that held the swing and I looked down at my lap...

"How long..is a while?"

"At least a couple of weeks."

"And...why?"

"To recruit you."

"For the League?"

"Yep, Doll."

_*Silence*_

"What's your-..no, your leader's reason?"

"Like hell if I'd know...but if I had to guess, it's because of your Quirk, and the fact that you have relations to the League through your Pop."

I looked at him, "Do you...Have you ever felt so lost that you didn't know what to do?"

He glanced at me and slightly grinned, "That's why I'm here, Kami."

My heartbeat, somehow, felt like it did a somersault and reverberate through my rib cage.

'Just like from my dream..he gave me that nickname,' I thought, looking back down at my lap. 'This might be a trap. But what else choice do I have? Go back home? Hashim won't accept me. Go back to U.A.? Sooner or later, they'd find out about the truth. Dr. Momomiya? She's tied to the Incident, and she won't tell me; I thought a therapist was supposed to evaluate and be honest with their patients...I must've thought wrong. This guy...?'

"Your name is...well, you prefer to go by Dabi, yes?"

(No spoiler alert for the people who don't know. I spoiled his name for myself by accident. T-T)

"Yeah. You really are telepathic. Guess he wasn't lying after all..."

"My power extends to a potential I don't want to experience..it scares me of what the outcome will be on the people around me," I said as I cupped my head with my hands.

Feeling a warm hand on my left, I looked to Dabi with confusion.

"Understandable. To properly train you and help you, you should consider joining."

'Who else am I to go to? I have no one. Where else am I to go to except my dorm that I can't hide in for long? I have nowhere. Despite knowing this guy is trying to persuade me, should I really join? Will the League help me? Dad used to be a part of it, but..he left. For a reason I don't know, should I reconsider if I do plan to join...?'

"I...I thank you for your offer...but can I have a day to think about this? So much has happened to me within the pass 19 hours..."

"...Sure."

"A-Also..I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Why..why did the League kidnap Katsuki Bakugo during U.A.'s training camp?"

"Seeing that Bakugo has potential as a villain from U.A.'s Sports Festival, our Leader thought he'd be better off there than where he's at now. Why? You a friend of his?"

"You can..say something like that. How much about me does your Leader, Tomura Shigaraki is what he prefers, know about me?"

"From what I heard according to another member, your Pops and Shigaraki were like brothers. Kinda messed up that your Pop didn't acknowledge your brother's. Then, one day, after meeting a mourning lady, he decided to leave the League."

"Mourning lady..."

'...Tsuneo. So..Dad comforted her, waiting to strike. He pretended to be in love with Mom after Tsuneo died...He used her to birth me? Was that his goal?! He told me I was special because of my Quirk! The fact that my Mom's Quirk was Precognition and his, Telepathy, was to create someone like me?! It's illegal, it's inhumane, it's cruel!'

"That was the last time he was heard of, until the accident that happened in the dessert."

I found myself trembling at his words.

"I watched it on T.V. You looked so helpless. I understood how you felt. I've been there before, and I can help you."

I grit my teeth.

"And when the media was trying so hard to get into, the fact that heroes covered up the accident is...villainous, don't you think? The one's who promised protection and honesty betrayed you."

Standing up quickly from the swing, I stared down at the ground, hoping my hoodie and the rain would shield the rain falling from my eyes...

"I... Thank you for your information. I..I need to go. Give me a day." I looked back slightly at him with a small smile.

Sprinting off through the rain, I just kept running, not having a particular in mind place to run to...

_-Dabi's P.O.V-_

I stared at the girl for a while before sighing and kicking my feet forward, letting the swing carry.

"I said, "Persuade her", not break her and make her run off crying, you idiot," Shigaraki spoke.

Looking behind the previously occupied swing, there he is, staring at the fading girl.

"I did. I drove her into a corner, and she'd have no choice but to join. Though she has a broad mind and knowledge, that's nothing compared to experience. Plus, she's young."

"Hmm...I'll accept these tactics."

"Hey. What's the reason for wanting her in the League?"

"...As much as I hate to admit it, she has more strength than me, and the..higher power wants her on the League. You can say she's..a joker card. Personally, I..need her by my side; her views on villains and heroes are as complex as her Father's."

"And that is?"

"Simply put: Heroes nor villains aren't needed in this world; so if both are destroyed, people will see each other as equals. This world had become so corrupted that we degrade each other, act inhumanely to one another, start wars. I disagree and agree with their point."

"Zurui was a villain for that purpose, and if she becomes one, doesn't that result in suicide?"

"Why do you think he let himself burn?"

_~Tiny Time Skip~ -Kamilah's P.O.V-_

'What do I believe, Psyka? I'm so confused on what Dad's intentions for me were.'

'Since I am you, but as the child version, I don't know myself. He avoided telling me anything. To protect me? To keep me by his side? To turn me into a weapon? To make me be the best like-'

"Like...Shoto...?" I mumbled as I stared at my reflection in the puddle.

'What are you going to do?'

I took a step forward, only to step into my room..my original room.

It was completely empty.

Suddenly, my legs gave out and I fell of the floorboard.

My vision is getting blurry and a piercing ringing kept going through my ears. I think I..began to hyperventilate...?

'You took way too many drugs. Be careful next time.'

I pushed myself up to sit on my left thigh, "There...there won't be..a next time."

Lifting my right hand up, I made an indent in the wall...

_~Small Time Skip~_

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

My fidgeting body wouldn't stop due to my increased anxiety.

There was a lot yelling and fumbling going on behind the door.

The door slammed open...

"What the hell do ya wa—! ..."

"I-I'm sorry for bothering, but..." I looked up into those red eyes, adjusting my glasses, "..may I speak to Mina?"

He stared for a moment before sighing and moving aside.

I took hesitant steps inside Class 1-A's dormitory.

"Well...if it isn't the chocolate beauty~," I heard a voice say..from a couch?

The short boy that I roundhouse kicked before walked from behind the couch.

"Uh..I apologize from befo-"

"No need, lovely chocolate... You can make it up to me by coming to my ro-"

"Shut it, pervert!" Jiro yelled and kicked him to the floor. "Don't mind him, Shimizu."

"Do you know where Mina is, Jiro?" I asked her.

"Oh, she stayed behind at the school to make up a test. Why?"

"I..I just need to talk to her. I'll come back later to-"

"No, no! You stay here!" a panicky voice said, running towards me.

I looked ahead-

"Y-you!" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess I never told you my name. It's Izuku Midoriya. You?"

Trembling, I stuttered as I tried to get a response out...

"I...I...I'm Sh-Shi..Shi...Shimi..."

"Shimi..?"

"Shimi-" I almost exclaimed, staring at the floor.

"Damn Deku! If she doesn't wanna tell you her name, don't force her!"

"B-but Kacchan, I wasn't forcing her to-"

"Shut up! You're trying to make her stay when she doesn't want to!" the blond..no, Katsuki..yelled at Izuku. "You..go on back to your dorm," he told me in a less harsh tone.

"O-oh..thank you," I said and quickly bowed my head.

Turning around halfway, I felt a hand grab my left forearm.

"Kamilah."

The oxygen in my lungs left me as I looked back at the boy who called my name.

My hyperventilation was happening on the inside rather on the outside as I looked back at my childhood friend.

"...How...how did you..."

"So I'm right," Shoto concluded. "You think changing your look and the way you act won't look noticeable to me?"

"..."

"...Huh? Wait...so your name's Kamilah? As in Kamilah Shimizu?!" Izuku yelled from surprise. "I remember you! You always used to..stand up for me...when I was...Quirkless.." he said the last few sentences hesitantly.

"Shimizu, huh..." Katsuki mumbled. His threatening glare turned into something crazed as he grinned, "Hell yeah! Remember that promise I made ya years ago? Time to find out what that Quirk of yours can do!" he yelled, making small explosions in his hand.

Izuku stepped to my right, holding his arm out in front of me, "Wait, wait! Kacchan! You just can't-"

"Stay..."

"Huh?! What was that, Shimizu?!"

"What's going down here?" a girl I noticed with brown hair and brown eyes, walking into the living area.

"Please..keep your distance," I mumbled loud enough to the three boys. "I've only come to see Mina... Since she's not here, I'll just leave," I said as I moved around Izuku's arm.

Apparently, Katsuki stepped in front of the door, preventing me from leaving.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere until I get a fair fight!"

"Katsuki. Last time was called for. You tried to hurt Izuku, literally! Please, just let go of-"

"I'm not letting go of anything!"

"H-hey, hey. We should all just calm down," I heard Hagakure behind me. "Shimizu-chan, just go ho-"

"No," I said, taking off my glasses and revealing my face by moving my hair to the side.

"Oh..looks like something's about to go down," I heard a boy..with red spiky hair speak.

"You want a fight, Katsuki? Don't say I didn't warn you. You know nothing about my Quirk," I spoke. "Then again..I don't really have to use it."

"What was that?!" he shouted, making more explosions in his palms.

Appearing in front of him, I leaned to his right ear.

"You heard me."

Teleporting outside in front of of the dorm, I pushed Katsuki away from me.

"Since you're so eager to fight me, I suggest you-"

"Already planned on it!" he yelled, about to throw his fist at me.

On reflex, I caught his fist, immediately nullifying the explosion.

His eyes widened and pushed me back by driving his fist forward to which I let go, and he stumbled back.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Something even I don't understand, but I call it nullification."

He tested his Quirk by making tiny explosions in his fist, keeping eye contact with me.

"So your Quirk is Nullification? Hah, pretty useless for offense, but perfect for defense."

I shook my head, "Synecdoche."

"What?" he grunted.

"It's a _part_ of my Quirk. If you're so eager to find out, keep fighting all you like, but I won't try to hurt you."

Katsuki seemed to ponder it for a minute before smirking. "Fine by me. Don't."

Once he took a step forward, a sticky substance stuck to his shoe, keeping him in place.

"What the-"

"Bakugo! You can't fight my friend!" I heard Mina shout, running towards us.

Mina ran in front of me and held her arms out. I was secretly impressed that her acid didn't burn through Katsuki's shoe...

"Why not?!" he yelled.

"Because she's innocent and shy! She's not the type to provoke someone! Seriously! You need to control that temper of yours before you make a mistake later on in life!" Mina defended me and lectured him.

I actually got a kick out of this, especially witnessing Katsuki's spiteful glare at me.

My face remained emotionless, but I...no, she..was laughing on the inside.

'Hahahaha! Whoo! Ahahahahaha! What's he got against you? I-I—hah..I forgot, it's been so long.'

'Simply put. Because I stood up for Izuku when we were children, he wants to fight me and contribute both of our Quirks.'

'I'm assuming whatever you did, that seemed like supernatural occurrences around him, fueled his fire more made him want to find out what your Quirk is?'

I closed my eyes and slightly nodded, 'Yes. He tried to fight me the day I told him and Izuku I was leaving in the summer as a rising junior high third year.'

'Ah..I remember now. He was, and still is, a fiesty one indeed. Oh, _thinking_ of fire, Todoroki-kun at 9 o'clock!'

Opening my eyes that are already fixated to my left, I saw him approaching.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Quirk. Grab my hand."

'Ohh, jeez..he wants to talk in private.'

"I..don't think I...should."

'Oh, God! Why he gotta look at us that way? He's so hot... Get it? Hot? _*_Chuckles_*_'

'Would you shut up?'

"Milah, what did you come here for?" I heard Mina ask.

I turned my gaze back to her, "I need to talk to you. Your classmate here tried to start a fight with me though after-"

"I identified her," Shoto spoke.

"Identified her? As who to you, Todoroki?" Mina asked.

I looked at Shoto, wondering what he is going to say..what am I to him right now?

He closed his eyes, "As...as my future girlfriend."

_*Silence*_

"Fu-fu..FUTURE GIRLFRIEND?!" I heard Izuku yell from the top of the stairs.

I looked to him and blushed, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!"

"So..I failed way before I even started, huh.. Curse you, Todoroki..." the short boy mumbled as he fell on his hands and knees.

"YOU GOT IT WRONG!"

"What the hell you tryna say Half 'n' Half?!" Katsuki growled; somehow, he got free from Mina's acid.

I looked to Katsuki as I put my hands up in defense, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Oooo~!" Hagakure mused.

"So you already had Todoroki waiting on the side for ya, huh?" Jiro asked with a cheeky grin.

"NO! NO! NO!" I shouted and stomped my foot each time. I looked to Mina, "We'll talk another time!"

Grabbing Shoto's right hand with mine, I teleport the both of us to the place I could see in his mind...

_-Mina's P.O.V-_

Staring at the two unoccupied spaces now, I was too surprised by what Todoroki said to listen to my classmates and friends conversation.

'Future...girlfriend? Her Quirk earlier, too..I was the only one who witnessed her nullifying Bakugo's Quirk before everyone came outside. The way she talked, too..I never heard her sound so..casual and serious either. Kamilah...just who are you? I don't know you well..like I thought I did.'

"So...they're not a couple?" I heard Kirishima asked Kaminari.

He shrugged, "I'm confused overall."

"So Bakugo, you got a thing for-"

A loud explosion came from his hand. "**I'm gonna crush the Half 'n' Half bastard.**"

"And I'll just assume that's a yes," Tokoyami concluded.

I looked to Midoriya, who seemed to be in shock, too.

'Later, when everything calms down, I'm gonna have to ask him some questions.'

(This is the chapter where things are about to go down. Only 3 more chapters left!)


	6. Deranged (Friday)

Snuggling into the warm comforts of my blanket and Makoto Tachibana body pillow, I heard the chirping of birds, signaling it's morning.

Attempting to get up, I assumed that I was so tired that my body couldn't get up.

However...

That didn't explain the weight over my left shoulder or entangled between my calfs.

Then again, I am crazy...

'Must be my wild imagination because I want him to cuddle me.'

"... *Groans*..mn, Kamilah..."

A smile spread on my lips as I kept my eyes shut, 'Oh, my gosh! He said my name! And his tone is so deep! If I open them, the dream might end...but I wanna see his muscular body~.'

Trembling a little from excitement, I fluttered my eyes open...

...only for the color to drain from my body...

"...Morning," Shoto greeted.

My exterior didn't reflect my interior.

_*Silence*_

"Kamil-"

When I tried to roll away from him, his grip on my right shoulder turned firm.

"Please, let me g-"

"Don't leave my side."

Though there was just the sound of singing birds, and he whispered it, I heard him clearly.

I blinked twice, staring at him bewildered as he returned my stare with..discomfort?

Giving it some thought, I closed my eyes.

"...Okay."

Snuggling closer to his..bare..chest, under his arm, I settled my head on his pillow and refrained from looking at his eyes.

'If I do that...it's game over.'

"Kamilah."

Squeezing my eyes shut, my body involuntarily let loose from its tenseness because his arm warmed up slightly.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Shoto..being near me, in my presence, it's dangerous. I don't want to have nothing to do with you, not Katsuki, not Izuku. I just want to protect you."

"Protect me? Ever thought about you're actually hurting me by keeping your distance?"

I finally looked up into his eyes, seeing that discomfort turn to pain.

"...I never..thought about it..that way..."

"If never until now, I'm relieved I told you. Will you be yourself now? Like you used to be before? Every time you look at me like that..I feel like...I'm the problem."

A light gasp left my lips when he said that and I cupped his cheeks with my hands.

"No, no, no..it's not you, Shoto..it's more or less...me."

"...then tell me. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you," he said, lightly gripping my hands and holding them together.

"..It's not something that can be easily solved. It's a...a...a mental thing..."

_*Silence*_

Shoto slid his hand under my left side and pulled me on top of him. A small squeal left my lips as I looked down at him.

His face is closer than before, causing me to lightly blush.

"I..just want to hold you. Let me hold you."

He sounded desperate..and his voice nearly cracked at the end of each sentence.

A bit worried, and confused, for him, I gave a nod and his arms put me in a firm, yet gentle, grip.

Leaning my head in the crook of the left side of his neck, I closed my eyes and took light inhales of his scent.

'..Yes...this is the scent I remembered...'

_-Flashback-_

"Excuse me..."

_The sitting Shoto looked up at me._

"Why are you crying?"

_He wiped his tears away and turned his head away from me._

"I am not."

_I squat down,_ "There's no need to hide your emotions. It will only get worse if you do. Do you have someone to go to to talk about your worries?"

"...I used to."

"Hm..I know I can't replace that person, but I'm willing to be the person that can listen to you," _I responded with a smile._

_He stood up from the swing and took an intimidating step towards me._

"You don't even know me. Why listen to a person's sob story when they're a stranger. They, I, are nothing, just...just forgettable cinder in memory..." _he said sadly, looking away from me again._

_I gently grabbed his hands,_ "We both won't be strangers to each other if we become friends!" _I exclaimed happily._

_He looked back at me,_ "Friends?"

_I nodded,_ "Mhm." I looked down, suddenly nervous now, "B-but..I don't want to force you into anything, i-if that's alright with yo-"

"Yeah."

_I looked back up at him,_ "O..oh...*smile* okay. Hey, would you listen to my worries, too? Y-you don't ha-"

"Okay," _he replied..seemingly warming up to me already._

_A tilt of my head ocurred,_ 'Just a few seconds ago, he was denying my help, but now, he's...'

_A closed eyed smile ensued on my face,_ "Thank you. Oh! My name is Kamilah Shimizu. And yours?"

"Shoto..Todoroki."

_When I opened my eyes, his eyes were sparkling and awe adorned his face._

"Todoroki...I'll call you Todoroki-kun! You can call me by last or first na-"

"R-right! Kamilah!" _he hastily spoke, looking at the ground while red grew on his cheeks._

_Holding in my giggles at his cute reaction, I nodded in agreement._

_I never told him how adorable he looks when he stares at me like that, or doting-like..._

_-Flashback Ends- ~Small Time Skip~_

I slid my hoodie back on after slipping on my black tank top and leggings.

"It's beyond me why I didn't panic earlier," I mumbled lowly as I slipped on my shoes and began to tie them.

Apparently, something happened last night for both of us to end up in our undergarments...

'Did we... *Blush* N-no way! We were just in our underwear..plus my bra for me... Goodness, what if Shoto has a kink about having intercourse with a female's undergarments on? Then again, from all the things I researched about it, I don't feel anything..inside me, and I'm walking fine. I don't feel any pain in my waist, hips, or lower back, nor do I see any hickeys...! That one the left side of my neck doesn't count!'

Standing up straight, I looked down at the unaware, peacefully sleeping Shoto. I got on my knees and pushed my hair back, pressing my lips against his softly..to which he unconsciously returned.

I could feel the small smile spreading on his lips.

I leaned back, smiling at him.

"Todoroki-kun... The next day, you wanted me to call you by first name." I cupped his right cheek with my left hand, "I...I love you, Shoto, and I'm glad...I'm glad you held me like..li..like y-ou'll never..see m-e again..."

Standing up before I could let my emotions out, I disappeared.

_~Tiny Time Skip~ -Hashim's P.O.V-_

Stepping inside the quiet _house_, I sighed and kicked my shoes off, stumbling upstairs into my room only to fall face flat on my bed.

I closed my eyes...

'It's been..3 days since Kamilah left. Where could she have gone? I know she wouldn't stay in a dormitory at U.A. She'd be afraid to get too close... Maybe Grandma and Granddad's place? Despite them being all the way in Hokkaido, I can't rule that option out.'

Sitting up, I grabbed my cellphone and went to contacts.

Glancing around my room as pictures of me, Mom, and Dad as the phone rang, I sighed, knowing Mom would be furious at me right now...

If she is...then...

Her soul is not at rest.

["Hello?"]

"Oh, hey, Granddad. I was just calling to see if Kamilah stopped by or visited..?"

["No, she didn't. Did she plan to?"]

I frowned, but kept a positive tone, "Ah, I don't think s-"]

["Wait! Honey—sto-"]

["I sense there's something wrong. Hashim, what is going on down there?"]

"O-oh, nothin', Grandma! You don't have to worry! It's just that me and Kamilah had a small argument a couple days ago and she's been avoiding me.."

["Do I have to come down there to set things straight, Hashim?"] she asked in a threatening tone.

["N..no, ma'am. I got it all handl-"]

_*Thump*_

I narrowed my eyes at my door.

"Hey, I'll call you two back later."

["Hashim? Hashim! Hashim?! Don't you dare hand up while I'm-"]

I ended the call while walking to my door and slipped through it to see Kamilah's room door slightly open.

I knew all her belongings were gone.

Quietly stepping towards her door, I peaked through the crease to see no one except..debris on the floor?

After confirming there was no one inside, I pushed the door open and saw more debris..no, concrete from the wall on the floor.

'What the hell happened here?'

Looking around for a bit, I looked at the torn wall, not making much of it until I gave it a closer look.

Hashim... I don't think I'd be coming back. So I thought that if I left this message, you'd understand why. You're a hero. You don't need a burden like me hanging around. I know you overwork yourself for my sake, but I don't want to be dead weight to you.

_The reason why I attend U.A. was for you and Mom's contentment. I ignored my emotions to not make both of you suffer. Then again...I did due to **his** aspects._

I dropped to my knees as I stared at her message in shock.

_That's right..I remember. I remember some events about the Shimizu Family Incident. Mom coming to Western Sahara to find me, convince my Dad to let me go, or the option of living as a family again. I remember Endeavor was sent with her if things didn't work out. I remember him **accidentally** burning him. I remember you holding me down to keep me from saving him. That's alright...I forgive you._

I hadn't realized the liquid falling from my eyes one by one as I kept reading...

_That's probably why we're..estranged. Since Mom got my memory erased with a Quirk who I assume is Dr. Momomiya's—honestly, is that the medicine she practices on her patients?—I think a part of me, who's been living in my head, won't forget that grudge against her and Endeavor. Dad protected me despite whatever he did in the past to get me away from you both. I really do love Mom, and my Dad, but..she was the cause of my PTSD. Endeavor, he's the cause of my wanting revenge. I gave up fighting myself, I gave up not wanting to give in to this desire, I'm..I've been tired of worrying for a long time. I am tired of all the secrets: why I have to keep some of my distance from people and classmates—the cause of me not having many friends, why I have to restrain my Quirk in public—the cause for desiring freedom, why Psycho doesn't talk about his sister—the cause of my burdening you, and why high society keeps this incident a secret—the cause of my exhaustion of lies. _

From building frustration, I gripped my hair, trying to contain it...

_After I write this message, I want to let you know...I went to Class 1-A's dormitory to visit Mina, and tell her goodbye in a way she wouldn't understand. At the very least...I won't even try to hide my identity from Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, or Shoto Todoroki._

I gasped when she mentioned his name.

_Don't worry. I have not ill-will against him. He..he was actually an escape, a remedy to me since we were children. I don't care if he is Endeavor's son. *Giggle* I remember you disliking Katsuki for how he would talk to me sometimes and liking Izuku for trying to defend me. You were kinda protective of me being around Shoto, I thought it was because of a blooming romance..but I thought wrong...a distant memory. _

A small chuckle left my lips as I tried to control myself.

_Anyway..I was completely inconsiderate of how you lost your Dad..and I apologize. I feel like..because it was my Dad who did it..you have the full right to kill me._

I slammed my fists against the wooden floorboard, letting out my sobs.

"Damn it, Kamilah! This..this isn't how I wanted you to grow up..not even Mom. But we had to what he had to do..or did we? I..I.. *sob* I don't..I don't know what's right anymore when it comes to you!"

_-Izuku's P.O.V-_

"All of you. Stay inside; for whatever reason, don't let anyone inside or outside."

Mr. Aizawa shut the door behind him, and most of us looked to each other in worry.

"ARE WE GOING TO DIE?!" Mineta screamed.

Kaminari slapped him, "Keep yourself together, dude!"

"I..I don't wanna die young! There's still so much I have to do! Like get a boyfriend!" Hagakure shouted.

"And that's what you're concerned about in this time of crisis, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"Everyone, calm down. If we panic, it'll just make the situation worse for the teachers. Let them take care of the situation," Iida spoke.

"He's right," Yaoyorozu agreed.

I leaned against the wall, puzzled at our current situation.

"Something either inside or outside side the campus must've triggered this lock-down. A villain? Possibly. But if there were, wouldn't there be a security alarm sounding or one of the dorms being attacked? Wouldn't we hear it? Maybe it's not this situation. A potential threat to U.A. that wasn't considered? Even more of a possibility. But who? It could be anyone and any motivation? Why? The League it Villains wouldn't retry the same tactic. They're too smart for that. If they did..would they be after All-Might? He's at his weakest, too... Ugh, I don't know!"

"Don't sweat it too much, Midoriya," I heard Ashido speak.

Looking to my left, she was sitting on the windowsill next to me.

"..is what I'd like to say. However, you're right. It can be anyone and any motivation. Since there's no damage heard or done, this threat must be tactical."

"Yeah.."

"By the way..I've been meaning to talk to you. What...what was Kamilah like?"

I perked up at her question, "..Why do you want to know?"

She let out a mixed chuckle and huff, "The fact that she claims we're "best friends" makes me uneasy. I think..she's lying because I..I seemingly truly no nothing about her. Witnessing her reactions towards you..I thought she knows you."

"...Yeah. I _did_ know her. She was a childhood friend of mine."

She looked up at me with surprise.

"Nothing like Kacchan, of course," I chuckled out.

"What was that, Deku?" Kacchan spoke.

I looked ahead to see he was in front of me.

My body stiffened. "N-nothing! J-just talking to Ashido about Kamilah is all," I gave a brief summary.

"Shimizu, huh?" He looked to Ashido, "Whatcha wanna know about her?"

More surprise fell upon her face. "Um..what was she like?"

"...Annoying."

I deadpanned at his response.

"Only when she protected this nerd though. Overall, she was hella intelligent, too nice for her own good, and...kinda cute with her long hair.."

I blinked at him. He seemed like he was reflecting on a memory...

"Yeah, she did have long hair at one point, but she cut it off now. Compared to now from the last time I saw her..she's changed drastically."

"You both do know...no matter how long a person hasn't seen another person, even for a day...they can change?"

I looked to her, "People change everyday. I understand your point, but what are you implying?"

"You think...you think she's the cause of this lock-down?"

I tensed up and leaned off the wall. "No way! That's not possible! She wouldn't do something to endanger herself! Right, Kacchan?"

"...Not even I can say for sure."

"What could she even do to cause this?! From what I've seen, she barely uses it!"

"Damn idiot nerd! A person's actions sometimes doesn't reflect what they're thinking!" Kacchan yelled.

"But you don't know that for sure!"

"It could or couldn't be her! This is just based off an assumption Raccoon Eyes suggested, so I don't know why the hell you're getting so hyped up for!"

I couldn't argue against that. He has a point. It's just..theoretical, hypothetical.

'Kamilah..if you do have something to do with this situation...I don't know if I can even believe it..nor do I want to believe you...you...'

_~Tiny Time Skip~ -Shoto's P.O.V-_

I stepped out my room after getting dressed, then walked down the hallway.

'I wonder..where she went...?'

"Hey! Todoroki! Did you hear?" I heard Kirishima's voice behind me as he caught up to me.

"Hear what?" I questioned, uninterested.

"School is cancelled today! Apparently, something happened and the the whole campus is on lock-down!"

I glanced to him, "Lock-down?"

"Yep..makes me wonder if someone trespassed onto here..or of something's happening around the school..."

I glanced down, '...Why do I have this bad feeling...'

Making it to the living area, I saw most of my classmates gathered, talking amongst themselves—most likely about this lock-down.

"Do you think..it has to do with that girl yesterday?" I heard Yaoyorozu ask me.

I glanced at her, "...I'm not sure."

"Huh..I thought you would since you two seem to be close... *Smirk* Is she really your future girlfriend?"

My gaze narrowed at her, "I made her a promise in the past, and that's all you need to know."

She chuckled, "Very well then. I won't pry."

_*BAM*_

We all looked to the door.

"Where is she?!"

Ashido gasped, "Ha-Ha..Hashim!"

This..guy trudges over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, some of us standing on the offensive in case he did anything.

"Kamilah. Where is she?"

"Sh-she was here yesterday, b-but the last time I saw her she was with Todoroki! Why? Did something happen to her?!" she spoke frantically.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's about to do something stupid," he grumbled.

"Um! Excuse me, Psycho, you're..Kamilah's older brother, right?"

He looked to Midoriya, "Yeah... I remember you, the..once Quirkless broccoli, right?"

Bakugo almost doubled over..from what looked like laughter.

"Uhh, yeah..Izuku Midoriya. Kamilah..she looked really troubled. She also got into a small fight with Kacch—Katsuki."

"The fact she ran away from home adds to that," he said to him. His gaze met Katsuki. "I might receive a charge if I straight out punch you for trying to fight my sister, but I'll hear your reason first."

"Tch, with that weak attitude of hers, how does she expect to become a hero?" Bakugo questioned.

"That's the thing. She had you thr-...four hoodwinked. She didn't want to become a hero."

_*Silence*_

"Th..that's not true," Midoriya spoke up.

"I would back you up, Midoriya, but..he might be telling the truth. After all, he's her brother and I don't know her like..I thought I did," Ashido spoke.

Midoriya looked like he couldn't take what he was hearing... For a split moment, neither could I...

But I always knew Kamilah had problems and feelings even she couldn't tell me.

Kamilah's brother, Hashim, looked to me. "As for you..what did my sister say to you? Any idea on where she went?"

"She...she sounded like she was going to leave forever. Leave what? I don't know, but I didn't question it."

He groaned, "I don't know if I should either say "hate to break it to ya or love to break it to ya", but she wants revenge on Endeavor."

My eyes lit up and I looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess..you have a right to know. Come with me."

"Hey! Do you have permission to make demands-" Yaoyorozu was cut off.

"Yes, I do. Who do you think is the one who called for the lock-down?"

"Agreed," I said, approaching him. "Why did you do what you did? Is it because she's unstable?"

Hashim seemed a bit taken aback when I said that. "How do you know that..."

"Kamilah told me her _secrets,_ about her medication, her family's status, and her personal frustration two years before she left."

"Left?" he questioned. "We never left Musutafu except during summer break when she was a rising third year in junior high. We went to California, and that's when she told me she wanted to transfer schools back in Japan."

"...so she made a half lie," I concluded.

**_*Crackle*_**

"So Miss Perfect lied?" Bakugo asked.

"I'm assuming she told you and Midoriya the same," I assumed. "If I get my hands around that slender, chocolate, warm..nice...sweet-" Kirishima nudged Bakugo's arm with his elbow.

Hashim let out of a mixed chuckle and huff, pushing out his left cheek with his tongue while smiling.

"Get your friend before I get him for you," he warned, then turned to me. "We're checking the park a little ways from here. I know it's a place she likes to go to."

"How do you suggest we-"

He grabbed my right forearm and we appeared in the park in moments...

I stumbled forward, catching myself by kneeling and pressing my hands. I closed my eyes, trying to ease the spinning.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the branch," I grumbled.

"Heh..and the branch doesn't grow far from the tree...is..what I'd...*sob*..l-like to say..."

I remained silent while he had his moment.

_-Kamilah's P.O.V-_

"Are you sure about your decision?"

I nodded, "Yes. I think..I think it's about time I do the things _I_ want to do."

"Atta girl," Dabi said and pat my back.

"For..10 years..I felt like I've been living in confinement by my own Mom and brother. I understand they were trying to protect me...but they were really just hurting me."

Feeling him lean his chest lightly against my back, my body became tense and I looked up at him.

"Don't reflect on the past, it'll only bring more pain. Focus on the future."

My eyes softened and I nodded.

Extending my body upward a little, he leaned down more to kiss me.

His lips are cold, unusually soft, and how he moves them against mine is gentle.

I was almost lost in..this strange hypnosis until I stared deep into his eyes.

_Don't leave my side._

I pushed him away, stumbling forward from fluster. Turning around with a blush evident, I covered my lips with my left hand.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?!"

He lifted his eyebrow, then smirked, "What? Did I take your first kiss, sweetheart?"

I glanced away from him, "N...no..."

"...Huh. Then, who was it?"

I glanced back at him, "Th-that's none of your business! I-I don't-"

"Shoto Todoroki, right?"

My eyes widened, "..H-How did you..."

"It's a key part in a tragic love story, just a hunch on my part. Where's the excitement if the heroine isn't the childhood friend of, and in love with, the son of the very hero that killed her Father."

"You...you don't know anything about him or me!"

"I may not know the details, but that much I do know. It's also enough to know that you love him so much, you don't want to get too close to hurt him."

I turned away from him, "Shut up!"

Hands wrapped around my arms as I refrained from letting tears slip from my eyes.

"That's alright, baby. I can be that person always there for you. You won't hurt me, and I promise not to hurt you."

"You're lying! You met me just yesterday! There's no way in hell a person can fall for someone they just met!"

"True..to a certain degree. Didn't your dear Mommy not know much about Big Brother's Daddy's brother? *Sigh* So many family complications..."

I opened my mouth to give a retort...but no words left my mouth. I couldn't argue against that because it's true...

I acquired that info from my Mom's will I found in Hashim's office yesterday.

It was supposed to be given to me when I turned 18..which is in 7 months...

"So...whaddya say, Kamilah?"

My clenched fists lost their grip and I shakily let out an exhale.

I used teleportation to go to the place envisioned in his mind.

_-Dr. Momomiya's P.O.V-_

"Please! You have to let me in!"

"Ma'am! I'm sorry, but we can't let civilians inside! You're going to have to wait, like the rest of the pare-"

A blond woman grabbed the police officer by his collar. "Don't you tell me to wait! My son's in there!" she yelled.

"Look, sir!" I pulled my _Doctor in Therapy _ID from my purse. "I am not a parent of any of the children in there, but I have a patient who's like a daughter to me. She may be-...she may be having a breakdown and her classmates are not notified about her condition. If she has a breakdown and epilepsy incident, who's fault will it be for not letting me pass?"

The officer stared at me in deep contemplation, most likely on being a potential threat.

"I can't-"

"Let her in."

Looking down, I saw Mr. Nezu.

"Yes, sir!"

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

I tapped my foot against the carpeted floor rapidly.

"I understand you are nervous for Miss Shimizu, Dr. Momomiya," Mr. Nezu spoke. "Unfortunately, she is not on campus. Miss Kayama told me she gave a room to Miss Shimizu a couple days ago."

"I'm truly sorry, Principal Nezu. I thought it'd be nice for her to start living on campus to get acquainted with her classmates and surroundings," Miss Kayama apologized.

"No need for apology. You were just trying to help her, like any hero would," he responded.

"So, Dr. Momomiya, what are we dealing with here?" Mr. Yagi asked.

"My appointments with Kamilah are every Friday evening. On Tuesday, she came to me about leaving her school bag in her office. I dismissed this until she came back and would answer my question of her not being in school. Apparently, her and her older brother, Hashim, also known as Psycho, had an argument and-"

"She came to me around that time to request for a room," Miss Kayama finished.

I nodded, "Yes. I suspect because she's shy and quiet, she hasn't been interacting with her classmates who probably don't know she's even living in that dorm room, she must only attending school like she usually does."

"Earlier that day, she had a breakdown," Mr. Aizawa added.

"I'm not really involved in her situation because of all the Class 1-A incidents, and especially because of the upcoming Provisional License Exam; however, I did notice during her breakdown, she was staring at one of my students, Shoto Todoroki."

_*Silence*_

The pen in my left hand snapped. "Shoto...Todoroki..." I mumbled. I placed a hand over my face, "Oh, goodness, no..."

"What's the matter, Doc?" Mr. Yamada questioned.

I lifted my head, "I..don't feel comfortable disclosing my patient's secrets, but..let's say Todoroki-kun is Kamilah's _special_ childhood friend. She has, especially, been keeping her distance away from him, that including Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo."

"Young Midoriya and young Bakugo?" All-Might questioned.

I nodded, "They're also her childhood friends. We're all well aware of the Shimizu Incident."

"Yes. To this day, I still think what Endeavor could've done was still an option. I will never-...!"

"You've figured it out, Mr. Yagi."

"She doesn't intend to-" I cut him off.

I closed my eyes and entangled my fingers on the table, "No."

"What is this intention?" Mr. Nezu asked.

"Kill Todoroki-kun." They all gasped except for Mr. Aizawa, who narrowed his eyes. "_However_...Kamilah doesn't speak much about him, but when she does, her eyes tell me a lot."

"I see...she's in love," Miss Kayama spoke.

I nodded, "The course of action that should be taken is to cancel the lockdown on U.A. She has no business here. Her main objective is to take revenge on Endeavor."

"How do you know that for sure? What actions will she take to even do that? You erased her memory ten years ago, she shouldn't remember, right?"Mr. Yamada questioned constantly.

"I know that for sure because Kamilah isn't no oblivious fool, she's regained her memory. I noticed she puts up fronts sometimes; at some point, which is now, she'd use this as an advantage. Kamilah has a..a strong desire to "correct" the world, a wish of her Father's. She told me during her very first visit. So...I assume she's been in contact with one of the members of the League."

"That's insane!" Miss Kayama yelled. "She's following in Zurui's footsteps! Doesn't this situation come down to what she wants?!"

I opened my eyes, "Insane is what she tells herself sometimes during our sessions; also, it does...and this is what she wants: freedom. The very same thing Mrs. Shimizu wanted that summer..but eternally."

(...wonder if this story is expressing my unhappiness in my life right now...?)


	7. Psychosis (Saturday)

_~Time Skip~ -Hashim's P.O.V-_

"Damn it!" I shouted repeatedly for every punch to the wall.

"Calm down, Hashim. It would take more than a day to find her," Shoto told me.

I punched the indented wall one last time, "As much as I want to take your words into consideration, I can't. She's my sister, damn it! I'm supposed to protect her! She's..she's my last family member other than our grandparents..."

"I can't day I understand, but I do understand the stress and frustration you're going through. Relentlessly searching without rest and acting rashly isn't the heroic way to go about it... Kamilah did tell me..you're her #1 hero..when we were young."

I looked back at him to see him sitting in the couch opposite to me, "She..she really said that?"

He nodded, "Yes, and I'm sure she would want you to take care of yourself before you take care of her. She would tell me how your life as a hero is constantly busy."

Turning around sluggishly on the wall, I pushed myself forward and over the couch opposite to him, landing on my back.

I let out a huff and rubbed my hair back with my right hand, "You're..you're probably right..."

_-Kamilah's P.O.V-_

Tears slid out of my squinted eyes as I let out whimpers.

"You okay?" Dabi asked, gently stroking my right cheek with his hand.

I nodded slowly, "Y-yes..it's just I-I never imagined it to..f-feel so goo—Aah~!"

His hips smacked into mine as he thrust inside again...

"So you're not faking it... To be expected from a virgin making that kinda face," he said, smiling..sadistically...?

His thrusts sped up, earning more moans and whimpers from me. Is it strange of me to actually like the small amount of pain...?

'I wasn't lying when I said that, and there is a little pain..but every time I stare into his eyes, I...'

I closed my eyes...

_-Flashback-_

"Isn't that what I promised you two years ago? I don't intend to sound forceful, but why wouldn't you agree?"

"J-just w-wait a moment! Sh-Shoto! We haven't established—well, we have, in the past! B-but y-you can't ju-just blurt things out like that when we haven't even addressed the situation!"

"Whether we did or didn't, I know your answer will be yes anyway," _he responded_.

_I huffed while frowning,_ "Ugh! You're inconsiderate! Meanie! Cold!...I'm not joking, you're literally cold. Could you let go of my hand, please?" _I asked with a spreading nervous smile._

"No," _he snapped, pulling me closer to him and grabbing my right wrist._

"Sh-Shoto—! Mh!"

_I tried to pull back from him, but eventually found it useless to get out of his grip._

_His hands slid from my wrist and hand, slowly up my arms, to my shoulders, gliding down my sides and settling on my waist._

_Shoto's kiss became..less forceful and I gave up. My hands slid up his chest, feeling out built structure, and finally caressed his cheeks._

_He leaned away after a few seconds, but not out of my grasp, staring down at me with an indescribable emotion..._

"...Are you calm now?"

_I blushed and looked down to his chest to avoid eye contact,_ "I..I am..."

"Then, look at me. There shouldn't be a reason to not make eye contact with, nor feel uncomfortable around, a person who is calm and comfortable with," _he told me._

_Flinching slightly at his firm tone, I hesitantly did as he..requested, or commanded? I couldn't tell..._

"I understand..I was flustered and overwhelmed you...I apologize. I may have not looked like it..but I was just so..so excited to see you. You can talk to me whenever you feel like it, okay?"

_He caressed my right cheek with his left hand, to which I leaned my forehead against his._

"Shoto..." I began, and closed my eyes, "Can I..stay with you tonight?" _I whispered due to oncoming exhaustion._

"I don't think that'd be a keen idea since the guys and girls rooms are separated, but..no one should come by because they probably think we're elsewhere so...yeah."

_I nodded a little and hummed in delight._

"What would you have done if I said no?" _he asked curiously._

"Teleport us to my dorm's room," _I simply mumbled, falling asleep because both of his sides are nice in a mix. _

"Kamilah, I know you're tired, though we can't stay like this...and your..clothes..are soaked so..."

_I blinked my eyes open and smiled,_ "This might be the only time..we'll get this intimate." _I took a step back, then pulled my hoodie over my head, discarding my shoes, leggings, and black tank top into a pile on my left._ "It's..very humid, and I don't like...sleeping..in a lot of..clothes.." _I muttered, then nearly fell forward._

_Shoto caught me in his arms. His chest was shaking... He's holding back his laughter at my exhausted state._

'I expected him to have a mini panic attack about my undressing in front of him..then again, this is Shoto. He's reserved and handles situations with ease,' _I thought as I snuggled into his embrace._

"If only...we could stay like this...forever.." _was the last thing I said before succumbing to slumber..._

_-Flashback Ends- __~Small Time Skip~_ (I should really mention the difference between "tiny", "small", and time skip itself in my profile...)

'Ah..so that's why I was half naked..and Shoto probably was, too, because of his Quirk intermixing... Makes me wonder if he's improving subconsciously...'

I entered this hideout, which is an old warehouse, with my head down after Dabi.

"Welcome, Miss Shimizu," a deep and dark voice greeted.

I looked up, meeting a...man? He looked like some kind of black hole that doesn't suck anything up, he has yellow eyes, and he's wearing a butler's outfit.

"...Hi," I greeted, a little uncomfortable.

"I am Kurogiri," he introduced, then bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet my old ally's daughter."

"No need to be scared, Kami. I've come to find out his appearance doesn't match his personality."

'So...is he similar to Sebastian from Black Butler? Because he has the appeal to act as him,' I thought, refraining from giggling. 'Old ally's daughter...? Does he mean-'

"Ah, she's finally here?" a raspy tone asked.

I looked up, "...Tomura Shigaraki, yes?" I questioned.

"And just like her Father, she knows information just by looking at them and reading their mind."

I gasped, "You know my Father?! What was he like?! What did he do?! Is he really that horrible of a person?! Please, tell me! I need answers, Mister-"

"Calm down, and you'll get them. But first..."

He striked at me with his right hand to which I caught and nullified his Quirk.

"Hm...useful indeed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have multiple Quirks in one."

I removed my hand from his fist and took a step back, chuckling nervously.

"Doubtful, sir. I..I just happen to be one of those unlucky few with a..useful, but dangerous Quirk," I spoke sorrowfully, staring down at my hands.

He circled around me, "Well, now you can bend it to your will. No more limitations, no more lectures, and no more decision making being done for you. I'm sure Zurui would be proud of you for doing what you want to do. Isn't that what it's all about?"

"I..I never had the things I wanted despite having the things I needed..." I mumbled to myself.

Feeling hands on my shoulders, I flinched a little.

"Now's the time to unleash your full potential, Kamilah," an...familiar tone spoke behind me.

I turned around swiftly, "Utsu?!"

It was her voice...but it wasn't her body...

The girl before me wore a uniform, but I don't know of what school. Her hair was in messy buns atop her head. She held this strange..obsessive even, look in her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Yes, and no! Toga Himiko, Milah-chan! You've never seen me like this before, but I am still your friend. Basically, my Quirk allows me to shape shift into anyone as I please aa long as I have their blood~."

I took a couple steps back from her, "That, that...you...so you've been lying to me..th-this whole time?! Ever since last year, y-you've faked it all..."

"Yep~! But now I no longer have to! I know your secrets, your pains, your frustrations. Hey, maybe you can even introduce me to Izuku Midoriya..I'd need a different physical body, but anyway! We can be the bestest of friends!"

I shook my head slowly, "I..I don't believe..."

"I know, I know... We can make this work out..." Her crazed smile left and a grim frown replaced it. "Right after this experiment though," she said in a deep, dark tone.

"Apologies, Miss Shimizu," spoke Kurogiri, who I heard behind me.

I felt a sting in the right side of my neck, feeling something being injected. Quickly spinning around, making whatever the substance was leak out a bit and the needle falling on the ground, I wobbled a little to the left.

My vision was becoming blurry and my body began to tremble. I fell on my knees and hands, trying to regain control over my body.

'YES! AT LAST, I'M GOING TO BE FREE!'

'H-Hey! What are you talking about?! What's going on?! Why am I struggling to focus on all my senses?!'

'Because honey, this is the you they don't need or want. It's me they want and need. Why? You're about to find out!'

I looked to my last hope, Dabi...

But he was long gone.

Falling on my side, my body began to violently twitch and jerk violently, and breathing got difficult for me.

The last thing I saw as black dots filled my vision, I saw a black object settled on a pile of rubble in the distance before the figure disappeared...

_~3 Weeks Later~ -Izuku's P.O.V-_

["Why didn't they speak about her the same day? This happened 3 weeks ago! Can you imagine for her friend keeping quiet for 3 weeks?! Putting up a front to make everything seem alright at school?!]

["Obviously, this young woman had trouble growing up."]

["Scared, troubled, diagnosed with PTSD, yet they try to confine her?! No wonder why she set off the way she did..."]

["I wouldn't describe this girl as a villain, not only because was she one for a short time, but she tried to refrain from something taking over her, something beyond human understanding."]

["Poor child. She just needed some help."]

["This gives U.A. quite a negative image if you ask me."]

["Objective to kill the #2 Hero, Endeavor? It's kinda..hard to imagine that such a young inexperienced girl would try to do that. Then again..from what I seen in yesterday's footage, she's not inexperienced, she had the mind of an adult."]

["What of her brother?"]

["Impossible. He hasn't been seen since the incident. There's no way of catching him, especially with his Quirk."]

["Kamilah Shimizu, daughter of Zurui Shimizu and Jameela An-Nur, killed 3 weeks ago by her maternal brother, Hashim. As a 5 month baby, she was kidnapped by An-Nur's divorced husband What is this girl's full story? What caused her to suffer? Did she really appear to be a problem? More on this topic at-"]

I turned off the T.V. with the remote.

_*Silence*_

"...oh-h...Kami-lah..." Ashido's tone broke, I heard her footsteps rush down the girl's dorm hallway.

I rested my head on my right palm.

"While we were studying so hard for the exam...th-this happens..?" Jiro questioned.

"It's no wonder now why Todoroki has locked himself in his room for three weeks..." Kirishima spoke quietly.

"Someone..someone might've told him to keep quiet about this...judging from the footage we viewed 2 days ago," Uraraka said in a sorrowful tone.

A loud growl split through the near silence and I looked back to see Kacchan bursting through the dorm's door.

Chasing after him wasn't even on my mind, I understood how he felt: anger, distress, confusion...

I rest my head again on the same palm, gripping my hair a little.

"Why..why didn't I-..*chuckle*... She was there the whole time..yet I didn't address it. I..I could've helped her...even if she didn't w-want it. I'm training to become a pro hero..yet I-I couldn't he-lp her. H-How..how she ended up..li-like this is..is part of m-y fault," I tried to keep myself together.

"Don't take part or all of the blame, Midoriya. Surely..Shimizu wanted to protect you," Iida chose his words carefully.

I looked up, "How would you know that for sure? How would you know anything about her than the recent information given? And how is it not part of my fault?"

"You're right, but you need to calm yourself. You're beginning to think unreasonably."

I looked back down at my healed palm, "Yeah, accepting the fact your childhood friend is unreasonable," I chuckled bitterly.

I pushed myself up off the couch and onto my feet.

_-Uraraka's P.O.V-_

I wanted to reach out to Deku while he walked to his room, but..I didn't want to upset him more than he already is...

"We should all..just retire to our rooms... I think everyone needs rest and to clear their head after staying up for two days," I announced before walking out the open dorm's door.

_-Itsuka's P.O.V-_

"I always thought she was just shy," Shiozaki spoke.

"Well, that wasn't the case," Tetsutetsu spoke.

"I knew there was a problem..but I didn't approach her about it... I spoke to her on rare occasions... She only came to me to ask questions about class...yet I...I didn't reach out to her.." I said as I covered my face with my hands.

"It's not your fault, Kendo," Komori said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Then, who's is it?" a new voice asked.

I lifted my head from the palms of my hands.

"Katsuki Bakugo..." I mumbled.

His expression was normal..well, anger is the usual, but he looked calm...

"It's none of ours! Shimizu barely talked to us! If you want someone to blame, blame her-"

"Monoma!" I shouted at him. "That's going too far!"

I didn't comprehend Bakugo rushing over to him and grabbing him by his collar, holding his left hand over his face.

"Say something else to give me a good reason to put a hole in your face," he threatened.

"Bakugo!" another new voice yelled.

I looked to my right, where one of the windows was open, to see another 1-A student, Ochako.

"I'm so sorry about him! He's not thinking clearly," she apologized, then pat his back.

His body slowly lifted off the floor, resulting in him letting go of Monoma.

"Oi! Put me down, Round Face!" he shouted as she pulled him towards the window.

"Again, my apologies," she said with a closed eyed smile after pushing him out. "You can't just assume stuff and go bother other classmates!" her now muffled voice lecture him through the closed window.

I let out a small chuckle, "Well..at least someone has a positive attitude..."

_-Mina's P.O.V-_

Yes, I am crying while running down the hallway...but I wasn't heading to my room, I circled around the dorm, trying to straighten myself up before I get to my destination.

Wiping my last tear, I stepped in front of the door that's been closed for 3 weeks, and took a deep, quiet breath...

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Todoroki..it's me, Ashido. Can we...can we talk?"

Silence*

"Would you rather..prefer we talk another time?"

_*Silence*_

I sighed, trying to think of something convincing, and true, to get him to open the door.

"...I think..I think you and Milah understood each other because of your similar situations..not just pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, and psychokinesis."

_*Silence*_

I sighed again, deciding to give up.

Before I could take a step to the side, a small click sounded through the silence.

I stared at the knob dubiously... "..Um..I..I, I'm coming in then.."

I slowly turned it and subtly walked inside the slight darkness.

From what I could see, his room looks a little messy..and temperature is freezing to which I wrapped my hands around each arm.

Closing the door by backing into it, I heard a thump on the floor... It looks like he fell on his side on his futon...?

"T-Todoroki...are you al-"

"No."

I knew he wasn't talking about falling just now...nor the incident at the Provisional License Exam...

"I..I know. Our hero work studies..since this information has been released just two days ago, they've been put on hold for the rest of the week...i-in case y-you didn't know..."

_*Silence*_

"Have you been getting the sleep you need?"

"..not since the exam..."

"Un..understandable. Same here, for t-two days now. About..her Quirk and from the footage I saw from 3 weeks ago...do you think..the idea about a Omnipotence Quirk..is real?"

"The quality of having unlimited power...Monotheistic religions generally attribute omnipotence to only the deity of their faith... I want to believe..it's not possible, but...when I saw the mastermind of the League of Villain's Quirk...it has to be a consideration."

"Ah..you've done research. There's another rumor going around, too, it's about Kamilah having a Chronokinesis Quirk, the kinetic ability over time."

"I won't rule that out either. The public, nor us, really knew how powerful she was.."

"She barely used her Quirk around me. You?"

"I knew it was Psychokinesis because she told me..and she'd play with my fire sometimes..despite how many times I warned her she'll get burned."

"Maybe..just maybe she could control some of it, but not all of it..."

"And kept her full potential hidden. That's what she told me as well."

We both looked directly at each other.

"You don't think she might've had the ability to..."

"Have every kinesis-related power?...Which would make her an..omnipotent being...even in death..."

_-Overall Flashback- -3rd P.O.V-_

["Please, there is an advisory that some moments are graphic,"] the news reporter spoke.

_-Kamilah's P.O.V-_

I trembled as tears ran down my cheeks...

"Please...someone..if you're listening to this...it's a chance that I'm...gone, mentally and physically. I don't have much time to explain, but...there is something wrong with me. I don't know what it is. I am a danger to not only myself, to others around me, especially those who I'm close to...Mina Ashido, my brother: Hashim, um..my therapist: Yuiko Momomiya, and Shoto Todoro-"

I looked back to make sure nothing was behind me due to anxiety and paranoia, then looked back at the camera.

"I-it won't go away..for as long as I can remember, it won't go away. I don't know whether it's delusion or reality. I-it keeps cha-"

_*Clink*_

I looked to the left, seeing a figure in the distance so I ducked down more under the pile of rubble.

Putting my left hand over my lips, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to let out any whimpers...

A shadow moved over the rubble I was under, I knew because the small holes of light were covered.

Still not trusting my judgement of whatever that thing out there was not gone, I remained quiet, then opened my eyes to look at the camera.

Staring closer, I noticed..an eye blinking at me from behind.

Before I could move, I felt something grab my legs and pulled me from under the rubble quickly as I screamed.

_-3rd P.O.V-_

Screams, roars, and tears of something could be heard throughout all the warehouse.

There was glass shattering and the camera moved to a crooked angle of someone holding Kamilah by the throat.

She struggled to get free.

"L-let, agh...g-o of me! Y-you monster!"

The person's legs..or thing, who held Kamilah captive couldn't be seen...

Kamilah's legs could be seem kicking out at whatever was in front of her frantically before a loud snap sounded through the warehouse.

Her body fell limp to the ground...

For a few minutes, there was silence...

Then, Kamilah took a deep inhale as if she had risen from a body of water for a long period of time...

She stared down at her hands and slowly kicked each foot forward before rising up on her feet by using her Quirk.

She looked at the camera, smiling in delight and derangement.

"...Shhhh..." she shushed with her left index finger over her lips before flying off threw a window.

_-Shoto's P.O.V-_

"Todoroki. Is there any connections you actually had with Kamilah?" one of the investigators questioned me.

I held my face in hands while resting my elbows on the table.

"...I didn't..."

"Then, why-"

"..even know she was suffering much," I finished.

"...We have evidence of why she didn't tell you," the other investigator said, taking a cyan blue notebook from a "TOP SECRET" file and put it in front of me..from what I could see between my fingers.

"Page 10," he spoke.

I realized it said "Kamilah's Diary" in gold.

I did as said, and flipped to the page number...

As I read, I kept myself from breaking down.

"...She didn't want me to know..because she didn't want to hurt me...?"

Dr. Momomiya cleared her throat, "Todoroki-kun, I could tell..Kamilah admired you... She told me herself. She told me despite her Mother kinda pressuring her to become a hero, you're the one who actually inspired her because of your mental and emotional strength when you were a child. That was...our last session together."

One of the investigators pressed something on the remote and we all looked to the screen.

It was last night's incident caught on nearby cameras used to patrol the roads...

_-Kamilah's P.O.V-_

I raised my hand and waved it back and forth, creating a strong wind as it rained.

Placing my hands outward, I clenched my hands shut, making glass windows and doors of nearby stores shatter.

I forced the shattered pieces of glass at people, receiving a satisfying pleasure of seeing the drips of blood mix with the rain.

"Oh! Freedom! It's so sweet!"

Unexpectedly, something came crashing down at me, but I simply raised my left hand to stop it.

Looking up, I skipped backwards to see it was Mountain Lady.

She gasped, "...You're just-"

I grinned, "Just a child?"

Moving my hand forward sharply, like I was tossing something, her body went flying back.

Glancing everywhere, I growled, "Where are you?"

I saw a purple mist surround me and I covered my nose and lips with my right hand.

"You can't hold your breath forever," I heard Midnight's voice within the mist.

I screamed as loud as a banshee, intensifying the winds I was controlling and my voice with my quirk.

Immediately, the mist cleared up and I saw Midnight on the ground, holding her bleeding ears in pain.

I took small steps towards her. Before I could get any closer, someone quickly got in front of her, picked her up, then looked at me.

Before they could make eye contact, I closed my eyes.

"Hm..so you know about my Quirk. I should've expected that from daughter of a mother who can see into the future," he mumbled, watching me closely.

I smiled, "..I wouldn't cause such destruction if I didn't know my opponents."

I noticed he took a swift glance behind me, then quickly moved away with Midnight in his arms.

Feeling heat sneak up on my back, I lifted my left hand behind me to stop the..fire ball from hitting me...

I turned around while opening my eyes, smiling wickedly.

"Oh..I've been waiting for them to send you out. Endeavor."

"Hmph," he huffed.

"It's only fair that I fight fire with fire, no?" I asked as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

Our bodies were surrounded by blue flames.

"Make him burn in flames he's never felt before. Take revenge, quench that growing thirst..." I heard Dabi's thoughts somewhere in the distance.

I nodded as I made his flames, in the form of a lance, rush at Endeavor.

He evaded the flame that impaled the ground. I made them dig deeper in the asphalt as Dabi increased the flames.

From behind, the fire blade attacked, but red flames blocked the blue.

I growled as my eyes widened in rage.

"Kamilah."

Someone stepped around Endeavor...

My eyes softened at my childhood.

The blue flames I controlled calmed down a little bit due to uprising fear.

"...Shoto..."

He took slow steps towards me, but I took slow steps back and let the blue flames cross a line between him and me.

"Stay away from me!"

"Kamilah..calm down for me. You're going to be alright..if you just stop all of this destruction. We can help you...I can help you if you just let me."

I let out a unfunny laugh, "Help? Help? Shoto, I am beyond help. I've been fighting by myself for a long time..."

I looked back at him with tears in my eyes...

"Then I met you...my stress reliever and my dearest friend..."

The flames began to get out of control as well as the fire that was blowing out manholes from beneath.

My emotions were taking control...

_-Shoto's P.O.V-_

"We can-..no, we will go back to that. I know you're strong."

I took another step forward...

"W-we will?" she asked in uncertainty.

She was beginning to clear the blue fire in a small area for me to get closer to her.

"Yeah, me and you, Kamilah."

I didn't expect her to break down in tears and sobs; before she fell on her knees, I caught her in my arms and slowly rubbed my right hand through her hair.

"It's going to be alright...I'm here, I'm here for you."

I glanced up and nodded slightly at the helicopter above, motioning them to put down their weapons.

"Sh-Shoto..."

"What is it?"

"...I-I'm so-rry.."

I leaned away from her, smiling gently at her, then rubbed her hair back with my right hand.

"It's really okay, Kamilah...You've been through a lot, and I'll listen to all of your troubles after this. Tell me everything you feel comfortable with..."

Her small, sad smile slowly diminished. "I, I meant..f-for this!"

Suddenly, a force pushed me back away from her and sat me on the ground near my Father.

She used the blue fire to cover up the small area, then stood up.

"Go on...do it. Kill me!"

My eyes widened...

"I'll only be a burden on you so just kill me! DO IT! I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A VILLAIN IN THE SHADOWS MY WHOLE LIFE! CONFLICTED WITH UNSTABLE MENTALITY! I WAS A WASTE OF TAKING CARE OF! KILL ME ALREADY!"

I got up, beginning to run towards her.

She looked up at me, tears slowly streaking down her cheeks.

"I..I love you, Shoto."

A scream..sounding like frustration, came from behind her.

My vision blurred.

I fell to my knees as the site became clear...but not my vision.

Kamilah fell to the ground...still, painting it with red...

The blue flames diminished.

_-Flashback Ends- -3rd P.O.V-_

"Through all of the destruction, the conversation between you two couldn't be heard..."

I looked up at her, expecting... "..."

"No, I won't make you tell me nor anyone else. Whatever you said to her is something precious to you, a secret you want to keep."

I looked back down at my..now old flame's diary.

"I..I'm sorry to ask this of you, but the police department wants you to keep this secret until further notice. I, also, am not aloud to speak... Kamilah was like a daughter to me..so I understand...we both need time to recover from this, Todoroki-kun. You may leave. I'll handle the meeting with U.A. staff. I refuse to let them put pressure on you..."

I nodded and got up, moving around the table as one of the investigator's opened the door for me to walk out.

At one point, I thought flames are dangerous and they hurt people...but now...

"...my safe haven, my escape, my..flame diminished...because I let her go."

_-Overall Flashback Ends- -Hashim's P.O.V-_

I laid down on my back, crossing my arms over my face as I continued listening to the pleas...

["Hashim, honey. Please...please, just come out of hiding. We know it's hard for you right now, and...and...a-and...*sob*"]

["Mrs. Shimizu, can you continue with the interview..."] the reporter requested in a soft tone.

I turned the T.V. off with the remote.

Gritting my teeth, I let out small choked sobs, filled with frustration, depression, and furious at myself...

"...Kamilah...if you can hear me..I-I just wanna to let you know..that I..I'm sorry! *Sob* ..my mind went blank during the incident. I-I didn't intend t-to kill y-you... Please, please..forgive me. It's my fault..all my fault for your soul not resting in peace..."

The summer breeze brushed through my disheveled locks while I let my emotions pour from my eyes and mouth.

_It is actually my fault for my soul not resting in peace, big brother._

A sharp gasp left my lips as I sat up, then looked to my , though...transparent, she was sitting there..with a smile on her face.

_*Giggle* Goodness me, I can't say "I didn't mean to startle you"...but I do intend to set things right.I scoot back from her, letting out rapid gasps due to fear..._

"Y-You..you've come to haunt me? Take revenge? Torture me?"

_No, no, none of that._ She looked up, smiling, _I never knew..there was such a wonderful being who gives second chances._

I continued to stare at her, not knowing what to say...

_You needn't speak. Let me do that. My soul can't rest in peace because..because I was selfish. I didn't think about others feelings of how my death would effect them: you, Grandma, Grandpa, Mina, Dr. Momomiya, Shoto, Izuku, Katsuki, Itsuka, ..including the people I've met recently: Hagakure and Jiro..._

I opened my mouth to mention one more person.

_Utsu, right? Come to find out..she's not even real. Here's some lead information, Toga Himiko, a member of the League of Villains, pretended to be a girl named Camie Utsushimi. I recommend looking up the participants in the Provisional License Exam._

I was speechless...

_However, this information might be useless, for what I'm about to do..is about to change all of this outcome. You nor anyone else, but me, will remember what happens._

"H-Hey..you're not about to do anything that'll hurt you, right?!"

_I'm a soul. I can't be hurt...unless I say something..._

I reached out to her, "Kamilah!"

_I'll still be here, but I must make a sacrifice._

I lunged my body at her, but a white light engulfed my vision and the last thing I saw...

"KAMILAH!"

...was her smile.

(This is the second to last chapter! I can't believe I'm about to upload this whole short story! I shall go work on Guardian Demon now...but before I do that; I waited for this at the end for anticlimactic reasons, here's what my OCs look like:

Kamilah: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / 07 / dd / c7 / 07ddc7230ae2449ff3f4c2a04ef9d257 . jpg - She wears helvetica glasses as a part of her disguise

Hashim: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / 236x / c9 / c6 / be / c9c6be1f6e9f384e76aba2b60d58ac8b- -anime-guys-manga-anime . jpg

Jameela: h, t, t, p, s : / / art files . alpha coders . ("com") / 912 / 91211 . jpg

Zurui: cache . desktop nexus . ("com") / thumb seg / 1424 / 1424254-bigthumbnail . jpg

Tsuneo: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whicdn . ("com") / images / 213968678 / large . jpg)


	8. Insanity (Sunday)

The baby was almost fast asleep as she stared up at her sparkling dream catcher.

Her sleepy giggles are slowly diminishing into soft whimpers of oncoming slumber.

The moonlight shined down on her, soothing her in a way that's strange for an infant.

Her nearing doze is interrupted by a tiny thump. Her cute head shifts over to her door and saw a shadowy figure slipping through.

Her small sounds of concern came more frequently as the figure moved towards her, soothingly shushing her.

For some reason, the baby sensed danger from this person, and her whimpers turned into whines...

The figure moved his hands in her crib, intending to cradle her in his arms.

"Shush, shush, my little baby girl. Poppa's here to get you.." he whispered as he wrapped his hands around her petite body.

Her whines, then turned into crying screams, alerting the person in the other room.

"Shhh, shhh, please calm dow-"

_*BAM*_

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

The baby's crying got louder as she tried to wiggle away from the intruder.

Before the intruder, who claims to be the baby's "Poppa" can get her out the crib, a young boy jumped from under the crib and snatched her out his hands.

"Hashim! Get her out of here!"

The boy nodded and used his Quirk to teleport him and the baby, who he cuddled close to his chest in order for her not to become dizzy, to his room.

The boy calmed her down by gently rubbing her back and speaking softly while moving around.

"It's okay, Milah... _Onii-chan_ will take care of... Shhh, shhh," he soothes as he kissed her forehead and cheeks.

The baby girl ignored the thumps and bumps in the next room, listening to her older brother and began to calm down...

She began to giggle at his kisses and smile up at him...

'One down, three to go,' the baby girl thought.

_~Time Skip~_

"Worthless!"

"Useless!"

"A waste of space!"

I sunk my head on my knees, securing my legs by wrapping my arms around them.

'For someone who wants to become a hero, they're...right.'

"Hey! Leave him alone!" a new voice yelled and I heard fast footsteps heading towards me.

"Move out of our way, girly!" one of the boys yelled as he pulled her ponytail.

She let out a grunt, "No!"

"Didn't your Mom ever tell you..." I heard Kacchan's voice... "...NOT TO HURT A GIRL?!" he shouted as explosions went off in his hands.

"S-sorry, Katsuki!" one of his _friends_ apologized, then let go of the girl's ponytail.

The girl pushed the boy, who pulled her ponytail, on the ground and glared at him.

"If anyone's gonna talk about Deku being a Deku, it's gonna be me!" Kacchan proclaimed.

Kacchan looked to me to which I had already gotten up, clinging to the girl's shoulders.

"Miss, you don't have to protect me. It's usually like thi-"

"No. Don't accept you should be treated like this because you don't have a Quirk."

"Haaah?!" Kacchan huffed. "You sayin' you're protecting him?!"

"I shouldn't have to protect someone I know who's going to protect others someday," she spoke.

_*Silence*_

Kacchan smirked, "Huh, you got guts, little girl. What's your name?"

"My name is Kamilah Shimizu. I'm..new in this neighborhood. You can tell I'm not from around here because of my accent and first name."

"Figures. Your Quirk?"

"...I don't have one," she admitted.

My eyes widened from surprise, Kacchan's from..seemingly, anger, and his _friends_ from shock.

"WHAT?!" Kacchan and I shouted.

_~Time Skip~_

'Just reenact it, Kamilah...' I thought as I

"Excuse me..."

The sitting Shoto looked up at me.

"Why are you crying?"

He wiped his tears away and turned his head away from me.

"I am not."

I squat down, "There's no need to hide your emotions. It will only get worse if you do. Do you have someone to go to to talk about your worries?"

"...I used to."

"Hm..I know I can't replace that person, but I'm willing to be the person that can listen to you," I responded with a smile.

He stood up from the swing and took an intimidating step towards me.

"You don't even know me. Why listen to a person's sob story when they're a stranger. They, I, are nothing, just...just forgettable cinder in memory..." he said sadly, looking away from me again.

I gently grabbed his hands, "We both won't be strangers to each other if we become friends!" I exclaimed happily.

He looked back at me, "Friends?"

I nodded, "Mhm." I looked down, suddenly nervous now, "B-but..I don't want to force you into anything, i-if that's alright with yo-"

"Yeah."

I looked back up at him, "O..oh...*smile* okay. Hey, would you listen to my worries, too? Y-you don't ha-"

"Okay," he replied..seemingly warming up to me already.

A tilt of my head occurred, 'Just a few seconds ago, he was denying my help, but now, he's...'

A closed eyed smile ensued on my face, "Thank you. Oh! My name is Kamilah Shimizu. And yours?"

"Shoto..Todoroki."

When I opened my eyes, his eyes were sparkling and awe adorned his face.

"Todoroki...I'll call you Todoroki-kun! You can call me by last or first na-"

"R-right! Kamilah!" he hastily spoke, looking at the ground while red grew on his cheeks.

My smile grew, "Todoroki-kun.." I mumbled as I let go of his hands, then touched his cheeks...

The blooming red on his cheeks increased as I lightly leaned my forehead on his, closing my eyes.

"What..what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes, "Let's just say..this is a way you think you can read my mind..."

He blinked his eyes twice in confusion...

_~Time Skip~_

I didn't pay attention when the bell rung...

'Oh, South Korea...I'm in your deepest gratitude for making this..this masterpiece~!'

"Kamilah?"

I jumped in my seat, resulting in me tossing my phone up and trying to catch it in my jittering hands.

I finally caught it, "T-Todoroki-kun! You can't just sneak up on me!"

"Class has ended..but you didn't seem to notice. And you know you can call me by first name," he notified.

"Ah..r-right, you can say I was recalling a memory... Let's go," I said as I stood up, slid my chair back in place, and grabbed my school bag.

We walked out the classroom together, awkward silence ensuring.

To distract my self from this, I decided to log out of Mystic Messenger, and return to Jumin's route later...

"What are you going to do?"

"Huh?" I asked and looked at him.

"What are you going to do...a career, I mean. You won't be able to get into U.A. unless some miracle happened," he asked in a way.

I stopped in my footsteps, "I...I believe you don't have to be hero to help people."

Shoto stopped, too, staring at me and waiting for an explanation.

"You can be a doctor, police officer, fireman... I decided a long time ago what I'll do for a career, and it's to become a psychiatrist."

"A psychiatrist..." Shoto mumbled.

"I want to...understand, as well as help, mentally ill patients. It's strange for someone like me to say, I know, but it's like I have a connection with the mentally ill."

"How do you know that for sure? Have you ever been to a mental institution?"

"No, I haven't..but you can say, in one of my previous lives, I had that understanding with a mentally ill person. A plus is that I..I know someone who can help me become a psychiatrist."

He nodded, "I see..."

We continued walking, now, out the entrance/exit gates to our junior high school.

Taking brief glances at him, I decided to walk closer to him, then leaned my head on his left shoulder and gently grasped his right hand.

"What are you-"

"You feel so good during the summer~," I mused with a closed eyed smile.

"Is that all I'm good for?"

My eyes blinked open wide and shifted up to him, "Did you...just make a joke?"

He didn't respond, so I assumed he did and giggled.

"Do you wanna-"

"No, she doesn't," I heard a voice from behind us.

I leaned my head back, "...Hi, big brother! How was school? Long day? What fun activities did you-"

"Let go of my sister, Todoroki," he told him.

"For your information, I'm the one who initiated it so don't pick on him! Also, don't ignore me when I'm speaking to you. And another thing, how long have you been stalking us?! Were you waiting for Shoto to do something to give you a reason to get me away from him?!"

I left Hashim speechless...

"Might I add, Mister _3rd year U.A. student,_ don't ya think it'll look bad on your image as a future hero...for stalking junior high students?"

His jaw dropped and I smirked at my upper hand.

"Don't worry, Big Brother. We won't tell, right, Shoto?"

"I...was completely unaware..." he mumbled, looking down at me.

"I'll take that as a yes! Now...what do you want?" I finally asked.

"I..I...I just came to pick you up," he spoke, still in awe at my evaluation.

"Oh...well, can Shoto join us for dinner?" I looked up at my icy hot friend. "You...or your Father wouldn't mind, would he?"

"...It's fine," Shoto replied. "What of Mrs. Shimizu?"

"Oh, Mom wouldn't mind. She seems to like you for so-"

"Mom..." I whispered as I felt tears stain my cheeks.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's wrong? Did I say something to-"

I let go of Shoto's hand whilst turning around and running down the sidewalk, remembering the path from junior high to my home.

'So everything...worked out? I-I haven't recovered any memories of this situation yet, l-like I-I..normally do with other key memories...'

I was coming upon my home's walkway, and I ran faster. Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person, and completely forgetting I was given a key to our home in junior high, I slammed the door open.

Looking around frantically, I looked into the living area.

"Mom?!"

Down the hallway...

"Mom?!"

Into the kit-

"Goodness, child! Calm down!" she shouted while grabbing me by my shoulders. "What is it you're so excited about that you nearly put a dent in th-"

Ignoring her complaint, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close, instinctively inhaling her scent...

"You're really home... I am so happy you're home," I whispered, holding in my sobs.

_*Silence*_

I heard her let out a chuckle, then she wrapped her hands around me, returning the hug.

"I don't know why you're so excited..or scared? But I'm glad you're home, too, my little perfection."

Deciding to let out my choked sobs, she pulled me back by my shoulders, staring at me with worry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?! Where's your brother? He was supposed to-"

"Sh-she ran...off! *Inhale* Kamilah?!" Hashim entered the door with Shoto not far behind him, both panting

"What's going on here?"

I looked up to my left, tears still overflowing from my eyes, making the approaching figure a bit blurry.

But I can still see him.

"Tsuneo..." I mumbled.

"Hey! I thought it was Uncle Tsu!" he laughed a bit. "Wrong time. Why are you crying, honey?"

I fell to my knees, holding my hands up and clasped together.

"Oh, God...I don't know what I've changed, but thank you..my brother no longer has to suffer..."

"Kami..lah?" Hashim questioned.

"Um..I don't know what you're talking about, but let's tend to your bruised knees, dear," Mom spoke, helping me up. She looked back, "It's so nice for you to join us, Shoto-kun. I'll take care of Kamilah and leave Hashim and Tsun-"

"Let me," he interrupted her.

_*Silence*_

She smiled, "You may tend to my daughter's bruises."

"What?!" Hashim shouted to which Tsu..well, Uncle Tsuneo, slapped him upside the head.

"They're been childhood friends, he won't try anything!" Uncle Tsuneo looked at Shoto, making a creepy closed eyed smile, "Isn't that right, Todoroki-kun?"

A warning... _I trust you, but try anything with my niece that she doesn't like..._

Shoto wrapped his right arm around me, nodding, "Right."

_~Time Skip to the Next Day~_

"Oh! You actually came!" I said excitedly.

The fidgeting bundle of green couldn't make eye contact with me...

I took this opportunity to tease him...

"My, oh my, if only I had Katsu's Quirk..."

He finally made eye contact, staring at me confusedly, "Why's that?"

I leaned closer to his face, "I'd surely make that pulsing heart burst~."

Izuku stumbled back, stuttering and blushing like the cute nerd he is.

"Why is he here? Damn Deku..." I heard said person, who owns the Quirk, behind me.

"Ka-Kacchan is here, too?!" Izuku exclaimed from surprise.

"You set me up," Katsuki grumbled behind me.

"I just wanted us all to hang out. Is that so bad?" I asked with a pout on my lips.

"Tch...fine," Katsuki agreed.

"I-I don't have a problem with it. Hey..is you older brother here?" Izuku asked as he shivered.

"Hashim? Goodness, no, or Katsu wouldn't be here right now. My family went out to the park, and I, being the introvert I am, was left here."

"But you're not an introvert-"

"Exactly," I said with a grin, then stepped out his way. "Anyway, come in."

"Fox..." Katsuki mumbled.

My grin fell as I closed the door...

"...fox..."

"Kamilah?" Izuku questioned.

"You just...made me remember someone who's..very unpleasant," I mumbled. I turned around with a smile on my face, "But they're outta my life so it doesn't matter! To the living room!" I said happily and ran around the corner.

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

I poured the acidic drink down my throat, letting out a satisfying sigh.

"Cola and potato chips are the best~."

(Yes...Hashim has a himouto as well.)

"I can't help but feel like you've recently watched a new anime when you said that," Izuku said with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Kamilah..."

I looked to Izuku, "What is it?"

"What are you going to do since you don't have a Quirk?"

"Did I not tell you?...Oh! I told-" I clasped my left hand over my mouth.

'Don't mess up, Milah!'

"Told who?" he strained.

"My family... I forgot to tell you both. I decided to become a psychiatrist, it's not really a _heroic_ way of helping people, but I'm helping the mentally and emotionally ill."

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Katsuki questioned, glaring at me as he put his glass of Cola down on the table.

"What makes me not think I can do that?" I used rhetoric, which seemed to piss him off. "I..I just have experience somewhere in a life with that kind of thing, and I know someone in that similar field who can help me along the way. Besides, I find the human mind interesting! I'd definitely like to poke and prod Izuku's~, you're adorable when you ramble to yourself~!" I mused happily.

He scoot away a bit from the table as a response.

I giggled, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I looked to Katsuki, who's glare moved to the shy broccoli. "I, sometimes, like to know what you're thinking, Katsuki. Believe it or not, you're..difficult to read."

"..."

"...a person who uses their frequent emotion to cover up what they're really thinking...I've been there..." I said in a calm tone, staring into his eyes.

_*Silence*_

"Stop staring," he huffed and gulped down the rest of his Cola.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just recalling something." I looked back to Izuku, who is..writing in that Quirk notebook of his. "Um, what are you writing?"

"You may not have a Quirk, but you surely have an influence on people. Maybe a hidden talent?"

I shrugged, "Who knows. Anyway...what are you gonna do, Izuku?"

"I...well, after the incident with Kacchan being trapped by that villain-"

I slammed my hands on the table, "What?! What villain?!"

"Damn nerd! I told you not to tell her!" Kacchan yelled, tiny explosions crackling in his hands.

"Katsuki, are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!" I asked, looking him over, and turning his head to find any injuries.

He grabbed my wrists, stilling them, "I'm fine! Stop touching me!"

"I decided to try out for U.A.'s entrance exam!"

_*Silence*_

We looked back at him.

"You can't. You're Quirkless, Deku," Kacchan spoke..rather calmly...

"I won't know if I don't try."

"I said, "You can't"! How do you expect to pass if you're nothing!"

"And I said, "I won't know if I don't try"! You just can't put me down like that! You don't know what I'm capable of!"

"Tch! Why, you-"

"I support you, Izuku!"

"Kamilah, don't encourage the damn nerd!" Katsuki yelled at me.

"Why not?! So you can keep stumping over him with how good your Quirk is?! To put him down because he doesn't have one?! For someone who wants to become a hero, this isn't the way to be an inspiration to a civilian! If anything, Izuku is more capable of becoming a hero because he's kind, helpful, and doesn't give up!"

"So you're gonna support the nerd, and dis me like that?!"

"I would if you'd learn some kindness, Katsuki. I'd even be willing to help you if you want it. It does not take a Quirk just to be nice," I spoke seriously.

The tense atmosphere turned awkward after I realized I...kinda just told him off, and I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"I-I didn't mean to come off as rude! I just care a lot about you so—wait! No? That came out wrong! I-I..ohhh, no. Oh, I don't know!" I shouted, rubbing my hands through my hair before getting up and running upstairs to my room.

_~Time Skip to A Week Later~_

_*Knock Knock Knock_*

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me.

"You're...Kamilah Shimizu, yes?"

"Yes."

"You scheduled an appointment with me. It's unusual for a high school student to come here unless they're a patient. How can I help you, Miss Shimizu?"

"Kamilah..is just fine, Dr. Momomiya. I came here to ask about being a psychiatrist in this clinic. You're the best one I've...seen on the web. I was wondering if you can help me?"

She blinked at me twice, her clipboard nearly slipping out of her hands, but she caught it.

"Oh...This just comes as a surprise to me, Miss Shi—I mean, Kamilah. I would be glad to help you," she spoke with a smile. "Please, sit. Before we begin, I just have to ask...have we met before? I..I've never had a daughter before, but I just feel like, maybe somewhere in another life, i treated you like one..or were my daughter," she asked, seeming conflicted.

I sat in the swivel chair across from her, smiling, "No, ma'am. Perhaps we did meet in another life. Nostalgia?"

"...That might just be the case. Anyway, let's get to it. Tell me how your interest in psychiatry came to be?"

"It began with an alternate me in a very long, seemingly never-ending, dream..."

_~Time Skip to A Year Later~_

"Todoroki. wait!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I stopped and glanced back...

"What is it, Midoriya?"

"I should be asking you that. You've seemed..uneasy and tense all day, especially when your cell rings."

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with," I told him, hoping he'd believe me.

"Are you su-"

_-Kamilah's P.O.V-_

"Who. Is. She?"

(Her uniform: h, t, t, p, s : / / images-na . ssl-images-amazon . ("com") / images / I / 61u WG 8 hom GL . _UL1268_ . jpg)

Shoto tensed up..and turned his head back to me to see me with my arms crossed, tapping my right foot on the ground...

"Who is...who? And how did you get pass the ga-"

"Don't you worry about how I got on the campus." I circled around him slowly, "You actin' like you can't answer your phone. So I figured "Huh...maybe my boyfriend isn't the boy who he says to be, who he appears to be around me... Maybe he's cheating on me with some trick who got bigger _assets _than I do, bigger tits than I do, a bigger a-"

"I-I understand the point you're getting at. No, I'm not cheating on you."

"Really? Really? Then who's that bi-!...Heeey, Izu-kun."

He turned around to see Izuku's cheeks a blazing red.

"Ka..milah?...Wh-What's this...?"

I wrapped my arms around Shoto's right one, "You know Shoto?"

He face palmed with his other hand, most likely thinking: Of course he would know me. It's not like we didn't fight in the Sports Festival on national television last semester.

Izuku didn't respond, he just stood there, staring in disbelief.

"Simply put," I began, "Shoto and I have been in a relationship since after summer break ended in junior high, and we've known each other since..since around the time I met you and Katsu."

Shoto looked down at me, "Katsu?"

I looked up at me, smiling shyly, "Katsu...as in Baku-"

"Fox!" I heard an familiar approaching voice.

I sighed before pushing Shoto back lightly with my left hand on his chest, then stepped forward. I lightly pushed Izuku back as well...

I turned to my left and smiled, "Hi, Katsu!"

When he was three steps away from me, I stepped back next to Shoto, staring at the fallen Katsuki...ouch, face plant right into the ground.

He quickly got back up on his feet and turned towards us with a very displeased expression.

"The hell are you doing here?!"

I smiled, "I've come to see my boyfriend because we're going on a date today for my birthday. Irony, I know." I turned to him and frowned, "Where's my present?"

"It's in my bag. Now, can we please leave? You're..making a scene."

He looked like he was hoping that didn't rile me up more, but I just sighed and nodded.

"Wait just a damn minute, Fox! You're dating Half 'n' Half?!"

I turned back with an amused grin, "Yep~."

Katsu eyes narrowed at me. then moved them onto Shoto, which..brought me concern.

"You...you treat her right, Half 'n' Half bastard."

My eyes blew wide, like bubblegum popping, at his words. I looked at Shoto to see he kept his neutral expression...but nodded...?

'I'm sorry, was there a message I missed in between that stare down?'

"Let's go, Kamilah," he finally spoke and pulled me along by my right arm towards the gates.

I immediately felt warmth spread from his touch, I find it very comforting...

I looked back at Izuku, who's still as frozen as a statue...*giggle* cute.

"I know you're confused, but I'll explain later when I have some time!"

_~Time Skip~ (The right slash stands for "edited".)_

["...You mad, bro?"] she asked, smiling wickedly.

["Because you're almost 18...I can't really be. At least, did your boy go with you?"]

She crossed her legs, ["Yes. They dressed him up as my...samurai client~."]

He deadpanned, ["I...still can't believe you went to go be dressed up as a high class prostitute,"] he said, then left.

["_Oiran_, ya ding dong!"] she shouted, pouting. ["*Sigh* He can be...dimwitted sometimes. / So anyway, after that, I went to a butler cafe. I was really expecting to see a Sebastian cosplayer there, but another part of me was saying "Nah, no way." However..I was proven wrong because—*snicker* my..my boyfriend decided to work as a temporary replacement for another butler that day, and he served me. / Oh, and baby, if you're watching this, I just wanna let you know that was the highlight of my day, and thank you~. / I want another _present_ when you get out of school~. / -What?! / What? / Should I cut this out...? ...Nah, that's stayin' in."]

She looked to the right when the sound of her door opened really fast.

["Another present?"] we heard Hashim ask.

["...I just wanna cuddle and kiss him...maybe make-out. We not gonna do what you think we're gonna do, so go sit yo' a$$ down somewhere, boy."]

["First of all, watch yo' tone,"] he warned.

["First of all, mind ya own damn business, and stop making Yori wait for that ring."]

"Ooo..she roasted him good," Ashido spoke.

"I-I didn't know..sh-she was capable of saying such th-things," I murmured.

"Probably 'cause she knows you're weak to it...just like you are with everything else," Kacchan interrupted.

It was obvious they were joking around because of the small smirks on their faces, but still...usually, Kamilah is nice and kind around me, and that's what I'm used to seeing.

Apparently, Ashido and Hagakure were watching a certain someone on the television in the living room, and I happen to see her face on screen when I was walking by.

So now I know my friend is a YouTuber that she never once hinted at or told me.

We were given a small break because of the Provisional Hero License Exam.

'...I wonder if Kacchan knew...probably not, judging by how he entranced he looks with her being on screen.'

["Marriage? Ain't go be no marriage as long as I'm around."]

["Eggplant? Ain't go be no eggplant as long as you keep threatenin' me. Try me, Shi. Try meeee. I will have you-know-who roast yo ass...literally."]

Kacchan and I looked to Todoroki and he just turned his head..shaking it slowly.

["And because Katsu is just ready to fight at any damn moment, you know he'll go out of his way to fold yo ass if I ask him to. He been wantin' to get at you for a looong time now."]

The camera turned to..an unamused Hashim, and he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

["...I fight kids."]

["Oh? Really? Wow, he's a kid to you? Okay, okay."] She began to get up, ["Since you fight kids, and you consider Katsu a kid, and we around the same age, that means I'm a kid."] She got up, ["Let's fight, bro."]

Kacchan grinned and jumped the couch, landing on my left side.

"Milah..." Todoroki mumbled.

"This is getting good!" Hagakure exclaimed in excitement, moving further towards the T.V. "But I wonder who this Katsu is...? He sounds tough!"

'Ashido and Hagakure have no idea...' I thought with a twitching smile, trying to refrain from laughing.

["Girl, you betta scramble like an egg or get folded like omele-"]

She punched him in the gut, resulting in him falling on his knees...

["Yeah! Yeah! I don't need no Quirk to whip yo a$$, my guy!"]

"Damn..." I heard Kacchan say. "She's more savage than I am."

In response, Todoroki just face palmed and shook his head more.

'HE ADMITTED IT?!'

_~Time Skip to 3 years later~_

I set the last box down near my couch and leaned back up.

(Her apartment: h, t, t, p, s : / / s3 . amazon aws . ("com") / renter-blog-assets / blog / wp-content / uploads / 2014 / 04 / 29111243 / perfect-apartment-900 x 450 . jpg)

"Now, to unpack all of this stuff."

"Don't you want to rest?" Shoto asked as he moved a box over with his foot.

"I do, I really do, Shoto. But I wanna get all of this done today. I-"

A squeal left my mouth when I felt myself being pulled forward by a hand behind my waist.

Shoto's right hand cupped my left cheek, "Rest."

"Shoto~," I whined, lightly kicking my legs and wiggling my body to get out of his firm, yet gentle grip.

"Rest," he repeated.

Finally giving up my struggle for freedom, I rest my heads and hands on his chest, listening in on his calm heart beat.

Silence ensued, the only things it didn't consume is our gentle breathing and heartbeats.

Is this..what it means to be in love?

If so...

That somewhat soothing silence was abruptly interrupted when Shoto sat up, resting his back on the arm of the couch with me still in his arms.

"What's up?" I asked, looking up at him.

He stared into my eyes for a while before answering.

"When do you want to get married?"

I felt my whole face warm up at his "simple" question.

"M-Married?! Shoto, we officially began our relationship after I came back from California. That was only 3 years ago and we're both in our third year of high school. Since you attend U.A. and intend to become a pro-hero after, I don't want our relationship to get in the way of your-"

"Stop," he cut me off, tightening his grip around me. "I know all of that, but who says I can't make time for you?"

I felt..very joyous when he said that.

I love it when he shows this side to me only.

"I love you, Shoto," I spoke with a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving long kisses to his lips repeatedly.

He responded after the first one, and as it continued, it began to get heated.

Before it could get carried away into totally something else, I pressed my hands against his chest, chuckling a little.

"We ought to stop before a wildfire starts."

He became alarmed, "Did I burn you?"

...so cute.

I laughed, "No! No, honey. I was referring to...ya-ya know, ss-...se..sex..."

"...In my book, it's called "making love to the woman I'm in love with," he said with a small smile.

Shoto moved a string of my hair to the side and gave me a short passionate kiss before pulling way from me.

"Is it safe to assume you'll think about marriage later in the future...?"

"After we get our own lives situated? Yes."

He cupped my cheeks and rest his forehead against mine, lightly brushing the tips of our noses together.

"Consider yourself Mrs. Todoroki."

_~Time Skip to 1 Year A Later~_

"It's beautiful, our origins," Hashim spoke first.

Looking over the endless view of sand leading to more of the dessert, a gentle smile rest on my lips.

"Yeah," I exhaled out. "Luckily, you completed your mission here and we can enjoy our culture. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have thought of coming back here..as long as it kept Momma's bad memories at bay," I spoke the last part solemnly.

"Hey, don't go there. What's in the past is in the past, let it remain there to crumble until this life is over," he lightly scolded me.

"You have a point. The only option left is forward to a better future."

He hummed in understanding, "I'm going back to the car to get the camera, I'll be back."

"Alright!" I yelled since he used teleportation. Turning back to the euphoric view, I stretched my hands above my head, then fell forward towards the sand. "Wheeeeee!"

Before I could into contact with the sand, I felt a cold solid on my face... Pouting, I lifted myself up, knowing exactly who stopped me from having my fun tumbling down the hill.

I looked to my left, "Shoto!"

"You would've gotten sand in your clothes," he spoke in his monotone voice as ever..at least not when we're alone most of the time.

"And why do you care so much?" I asked, still pouting.

"Because you look pretty in that gown and head cover," he complimented.

I blushed lightly, smiling, "But all you can see is, basically, my face."

(h, t, t, p, s : / / w, w, w . neva-style . ("com") /purple-hijab-evening-dress-43910 mor-evening-dresses-neva-style-49628-11-B . jpg)

"That's one of the two things I fell in love with."

The blush on my cheeks darkened and I lowered my gaze to the pink sand, sparkling more due to the sheen of ice, "..what's the other thing?"

"Your personality."

I looked up towards the near setting sun from surprise, then back at him with a sarcastic grin and I giggled.

"What's funny?"

I sighed after my fit of giggles, returning my gaze to the sun, "I feel like..you can tell me more about myself...I feel like anyone who knows me well can tell me more than I know about myself."

He took a few strides over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, "What do you mean?"

"Tell me...no, I'll tell you about a dream..mn, a night terror, I had when I was 17."

"How could you remember a subconscious event from 3 years ago? And why haven't you ever told me?"

With a dull smile, I looked up at him, "Horrible tragedies that never happened are very vivid to me. Not talking about it put me in some kind of safety. Luckily..it was just all in my head during slumber. I'll explain my story when we get back to Japan, I want Izuku and Katsuki to hear it, too..as well as a prior classmate of yours."

His left eyebrow raised in question, "A..prior classma-"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, replacing the dull with bright, "Ah-ah-ah~. Japan, Icy-Hot~. Now, I feel like earlier you were going to keep complimenting me...like you usually do when we're alone~. What about my personality you fell in love with?"

"...I can't understand if I was, and to this day, I still can't understand if I was in love with you the moment you befriended me, but...you're a hero to me. And I don't mean in a way you have to have a Quirk or have some special ability, just being yourself..was, is, and will be enough for me."

My smile widened, "Me being myself...is just my insanity."

(Aaaand I'm done! I was going to leave everything up to each individual's imagination of what they just read, but I considered some people being confused since this is my most, in my opinion, confusing and random fanfic. If you want a better explanation, leave a review or DM me so I can create a "cut scene".)


End file.
